Master of the Heart
by Plum sexy
Summary: Rangeman is gone so is Ranger. Stephanie and Joe have set a wedding date. Will she walk down the isle with Joe or Ranger?
1. Chapter 1

**Master of the Heart**

Because I should say a few things before you read my story.

As always this story is not for profit or print it belongs to Empress Evanovich.

This story is dedicated to my true love, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be able to write or know about love. Also, I can't forget my girls at Trashy Books and all the Happy Ever After Endings Babe's long for.

Now for the disclaimers.

-Joe is not bashed only bruised if your wondering.

-I've taken a few liberties like assuming Dicky and Stephanie's marriage was annulled since they had no children.

-I've most likely created different spaces in the homes we are familiar with like Stephanie's parents home and making up a beautiful space for Momma Manoso.

**Chapter One: Jersey Gray.**

**Rangeman Trenton, NJ **

December 31, 2018

The line of black SUV's started in the underground parking garage and stretched up the ramp into the grey Trenton sky where they wrapped around the building and came to a stop at the industrial front door of a modest seven-story red brick structure. A short bald male wearing all black was removing an iconic sign he turned the third screw in a set of four and it fell to the unswept sidewalk. The weather-warn brass plaque hung precariously swinging back and forth. The man sighed shoved his screwdriver and hands in his pockets to keep warm while his breath billowed in the cold making him look like a smoker.

**Meanwhile at the Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Agency**

In front of a brick one-story flat-roofed business on Hamilton Ave, a busty blond woman tugged at the folding security curtain. Her small frame tugged back and forth making little progress on the herculean task each time. The door to the business swung open, a tall heavy set woman dressed in a hot pink zebra-striped shirt and matching skirt came out waving a can of WD-40. The women stood side by side and had a small discussion then the blond went and sprayed the top and bottom tracks. The heavyset woman kicked off her neon pink FMP'S and pulled at the crisscrossed metal until it had unfolded into a diamond pattern of rusted security across the building until it had almost blocked the front door.

"I just can't believe it this, it's the worst Valentine's Day in history." The heavyset woman could be overheard saying. The blond moved to hug her you could hear her sob.

"This is it, the end of life as I know it." The heavyset woman said as they went inside together.

**Across Town at The House of Plum**

Helen worked diligently in the steamy U shaped kitchen as she hummed a happy tune while stirring the meat sauce on the gas stove. Her mother entered the kitchen came over to take a look.

"A watched pot never boils," she said then sat at the small warn utilitarian table.

"True" Helen replied as she joined her mother.

The silence was broken when the front door slammed shut.

"I'm home," said Stephanie.

"We are in the kitchen" Grandma Edna yelled out.

Stephanie stepped through to the kitchen door with a basket of clothes in her arms.

"Is that the last load dear?"

"No, one more then I need to go back and deep clean the apartment."

"Come sit down and we can give you another cooking lesson!" Helen said.

"Can it wait till after dinner? Please, Mom?"

"You need to learn these things, Joe and your children will need dinner every day, you might as well get into the habit of making dinner. I can show you all our family recipes for lasagna!"

"We have more than one recipe for lasagna?"

"You silly girl you know we do, one for holidays, one for every day, and the old one that has been passed down a few generations."

"So that's why lasagna tastes better sometimes?"

"What do you mean taste better?"

"Sorry."

"We have a meatless recipe too!"

"That's not ours." said Grandma "That belongs to Mrs. Stouffers"

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I need to go upstairs and organize my room so I'll have a place to sleep tonight."

"Oh I'll come up and help you get sorted out as soon as the lasagna is in the oven, then we need to look for invitations and bridesmaid gowns!"

"I'll be down in about a half-hour Mom no need to come up, besides your pot of water is boiling."

"Oh, I lost my focus!" Helen exclaimed.

"Did ya ever." Grandma replied under her breath.

"Wait a minute how did she know it was time for the noodles? Do you think she knows how to make Lasagne?" said a baffled Helen.

**The Future Home of Joe and Stephanie Morelli**

The flat-roofed brick row houses stood tall against the bleak colored sky. Joe Morelli was holding his front door open as Mooner and his friend carried out big black slate slabs, one by one they carefully placed them in a U-Haul truck. It was difficult to imagine the tiny row house could hold a regulation size pool table but the wad of cash in Joe's back pocket proved otherwise.

Mooner closed and locked his wheels and walked back to Joe.

"Dude, I will try to live up to your standards. J.P.J! Dude The man, the myth, the legend! *"

"Your Welcome?" Joe said. Not knowing how to reply to that phrase.

"Gotta go harvest that bachelor mojo, Thanks, Joe! Cowabunga!" he yelled as he gave a Jersey fist pump. Joe saluted in kind.

*** a reference to J.P.J. better known as John Paul Jones bachelor extraordinaire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: One final time.**

**Rangeman**

The front door opened a procession of men dressed in black filed out of the building and boarded the waiting SUV's with military precision, a low rumble emitted from the vehicles obstructing everyday urban sounds.

The last man to exit the building was devastatingly handsome his body was stalky and muscular he was clad in all black from the handmade toboggan on his head to his laced tactical boots. His dark brown eyes searched the street before him as if he were looking for someone but found no one, he stepped out of the doorway turned and locked the front door. He was handed a screwdriver he gave a slight nod of his head and the short bald male held the dangling sign so it would not fall to the ground. With a turn of the driver, the sign was off the building. His chiseled facial features ebbed with some form of misery or perhaps it was sadness when he was handed the plaque he took a moment to look at it then tucked it under his arm and made his way to the passengers side of the lead vehicle he gave a brief nod to the driver and the caravan pulled away from the building.

**AT The Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Agency**

File folders overloaded the burlesque blond while the woman in hot pink locked the door and tested it she then pulled the security curtain closed and took a load of files to help the blond. They walked out to a double-parked car and dumped the files in the back seat carelessly, the blond plunked her purse on the trunk of the car and dug through it until she located a large black padlock. The lady in pink shook her head as they turned and walked back toward the building together. The blond inserted the lock and slid the shank into place and closed that chapter of their life.

**The former apartment of Stephanie Plum**

Stephanie thumped her head against her front door before she inserted the key for the final time it was clear that she wasn't in the best of moods as she unlocked the door and continued inside. She made her way down the hall to her great room where cleaning supplies and two empty boxes and a vacuum cleaner were the only things left in the room. She took out a trash bag and opened it up and put it inside of an open moving box making it an impromptu trash can.

Stephanie went to her bedroom and started by taking down the curtains then cleaned the window and braided the long strings on the mini blinds*. She dusted the baseboards and the top shelf of her closet, ran the vacuum and called that room finished.

She moved on to the bathroom where she discovered several cosmetics had fallen behind her drawer along with forgotten tampons and a spare pack of birth control pills in the medicine cabinet. She scoured the shower, sink, and the toilet, then she mopped the floor until it looked like it was fresh from the 1970s. She collected at least ten ponytail holders from the doorknob before she closed the door. It was the same routine for the kitchen, hall closet and pantry she opened every cabinet door and every drawer and scrubbed everything clean until she was finished.

Her boxes were packed, fresh vacuum tracks covered the carpets and smell of fake detergent lemons filled the air. It was time to call Dillon and have him come up for an inspection and turn in her keys in. The only problem was she really didn't want too.

**The Future Home of Joe and Stephanie Morelli**

Mooch Morelli sat on Joe's bed watching him intently and offering guidance when he thought necessary. Joe was tossing out socks and rag thin t-shirts along with jeans that were to warn to cut off.

"You gotta make the number of drawers equal or give her one more"

Joe just looked at him like he grew a third arm.

"Really? Steph she's not like a typical girl she.."

"Never assume, it's the first rule you gotta learn in marriage."

"But Stephanie isn't picky," Joe said

"Good that's good really good that she's not but this is how an argument starts. She'll say somthin like " Why you gots one more drawer than me?" and you'll shrug your shoulders and want to say "Cause I gots more stuff than you?" But that's wrong! You can't say shit like that you gotta sume she has more to start with cause you can't never find good answers to questions like that no matter how smart you be. He paused took a breath and continued. Ohh and don't forget under the bed." Mooch said

"Under the bed? I don't understand?"

'You gots to have those plastic storage bins -with covers so they don't get dust in 'em so you can store shit under there too."

"What shit?" Joe sounded a bit offended.

"Womanly shit. Who really knows what women store under the bed I guess girlie shit like purses and sweaters"

"I don't even get one bin?"

"No it's not like that you see at first she will give you a couple of bins but later take them over because she will need a little more room after she organizes something. She will give you her big blue eyes and bat her lashes and botta boom botta bing you give your bins up for a smile."

Joe nodded in capitulation.

"It's best you don't have any to start with. Mooch pointed at the closet." You gotta give her closet space too and organize it"

"I already thought of that I took my dress uniform and jackets down to the hall closet I cleared out half"

"You get her some hangers? Cause she will need hangers"

"No, but that's easy"

"Don't forget about plastic bins for under the bed"

"Hangers, bins and organizer"

Mooch fell back on the grey chevron patterned bedspread then he looked at it.

"Is this new? Did you go out and buy a new bead spread for her?"

"Yeah did"

Mooch whistled

"You are in trouble if you didn't take her and let her decide that's part of "Nesting"."

"Nesting?" Joe said as he threw a black plastic bag into the hall.

"I'll explain it to you over beer and pizza, you see we won't be able to just do shit like this after your married" Mooch grabbed a bag of trash and headed downstairs.

* braiding mini blinds. Why? because most apartments have string blinds and animals and kiddos can get caught up in them with dire consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A train mostly moves forward.**

**The House of Plum: Crime Scene**

The dilapidated one car garage door bay was open and so was Big blues trunk. Helen Plum sat on an old rusty milk crate sorting through overflowing plastic totes.

Grandma approached Helen quietly she was careful not to shuffle her step until she was about three inches from her beloved daughter.

"It's a shame Valerie won't be having any more children but I am happy she is passing these things down to Stephanie and Joe. She is such a thoughtful daughter"

"What ya doiń?" Grandma said sharp and loud.

Helen jumped and dropped an armload of items. "Mother don't do that!"

"What kinda goodies ya got? Don't ya wanna share your goodies?"

She fidgeted nervously and closed the tote in front of her

"What are you hiding? Helen Marie, I'm your Mother I know when you are up to something! Is this a crime scene clean up?"

Helen rolled her eyes. Grandma leaned over and opened the tote then gasped "Baby stuff!"

"Valerie needed room for a freezer and it won't be that long until Stephanie is pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"Mo-ther"

"Well?" Grandma said with squinted eyes.

"She has an OBGYN appointment."

"She does? Do tell!"

"I made it for her."

"Did you talk that over with her?"

"Not exactly but I did ask Joe when did he want to start a family and he said right away."

" Uh-huh." Grandma picked up a mask attached to a bottle.

"What's this? A Nebulizer or something?"

"Oh look Valerie gave her the dual breast pump machine that will come in handy!"

Grandma took a closer look at the bottle. "What's a breast pump?"

"Mother!"

**Late night with Joe Morelli**

The grandfather clock chimed twelve times as Joe hammered the lid closed on the can of paint, he made sure no paint was on the side or bottom of the can before he sat it on the hardwood floor. He admired the room with satisfaction the soft butter yellow walls looked perfect. The painting had never been his favorite thing to do it was reserved for practical necessity only. However, this time was different this was going to be for his child hopefully they would be starting my a family soon. Come boy or girl this would be the perfect color to decorate with they could use that adorable chubby bear that wore a red sweater or just do something gender-neutral like a tree and name. Thoughts like that had fueled him to clean out his spare bedroom and then poof he found himself at the hardware store asking a young store clerk about paint colors and now he had a painted room. With a smile on his tired face, he got ready for bed.

**Mamma Manso's **

Mama Manso's kitchen was open to a shotgun-style 1890's Newark home. You could tell in recent years it had been renovated, the open floor plan started with the living room. The dining room was in the middle of the home and the kitchen was partitioned off by a large arched pass through and high bar along with pocket doors on each side. Neutral wall color, high ceilings, and bright white moldings made the space feel traditional yet modernized.

Ranger sat at a small square 1950's laminate table, his fingers traced over the warn boomerang pattern as he half-heartedly listened to his mother while she was preparing dinner.

"Whap"

"Ouch Madre!"

"You not paying attention to what I'm saying!" she pointed her spoon at him. "Who? I want to know who has vexed my son?"

"Can't I have a private thought?"

"No! My house, my son, my family. Spill it!" she demanded, focusing all her attention on her son.

The silence stretched in the small warm kitchen Mamma could wait out The Pope.

"What is it? Some tramp, Some hussy? Does she have you in her clutches? Me and your Abuela we go fix her, we can beat her with a hot bag of pickles"

"Its nickels Mamma, nickels!"

"Whatever Carlos."

Ranger put his hands up in the air like he was under arrest.

"Stop Mamma! It is my own fault, I created the problem."

She washed her hands then dried them on her apron, she sat down at the table and took his hand in hers. "You tell me. It make you feel better. You're my son when you hurt, I hurt for you."

**A Big Paddle Wheel Stirs Grandma's River**

The midnight oil was burning in Grandma's room her cedar chest was open some old manila envelopes were piled on the bed along with a slightly tattered quilt and a gruesome fox stole that still had ears eyes and nose. She sat at a small desk in the corner of her lavender room gently turning pages of an old faded wedding album. Lost in memories she didn't hear * Ellen approach.

"Mother what are you doing up? It's well after midnight."

"I was just walking down memory lane remembering how it was to be in love and facing the world together."

Helen walked to her mother's open closet door where a white dress was on display.

"I didn't know you still had your wedding gown we should have had Stephanie try it on."

"It's ok." she said gently.

"I'm so happy for her, she's marrying a good man don't you think? She continued on "And from a good Berg family. Yes, I'm truly happy for her. Do you want any help putting things away?"

"No, you go back to bed."

"Night." Helen chimed.

"Goodnight dear."

Grandma sighed and closed her album, her restless body moving slowly as she began packing everything away into her hope chest except her dress. The wedding dress remained out hanging on the back of her closet door she ran her wrinkled hands over the slightly yellowed fabric.

"You were meant to be warn in true love." She said to the dress.

"That's why Stephanie is not wearing you, well not right now anyhow."

*** Ellen. An intended error of Helen, my ode to the original author. You will find a few throughout this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Plots and plans of Grandma.**

Keep in mind I'm a Babe fan, I like anticipation.

Someone asked about a toboggan it's a knit hat here in the southern U.S.

**A gown fit for a princess.**

The most beautiful wedding gown Stephanie had ever seen lay postulate on top of her childhood bed, it was enchanting, it was the representation of a promise, it was her fate. The bodice glittered and winked but it felt like a patch of poison ivy whenever she put it on. The air was stagnant in the room and the small oscillating fan did very little to cool things down so she walked over to her window and raised it in the dead of winter. Her eyes fell back to the dress, she scratched her arm as if she were reacting a woolen sweater. She had no desire to wear this gown, she was not the happy bride, she was the reluctant bride. She was positive life would not be horrible with Joe, after all, she did love him in a way truly but finding the words to express it was more difficult than she could explain. Her alarm blared on her phone it was time for her first counseling session with Father Forde. She sat down on her bed in defeat and scratched her arm again that's when she noticed a patch of hives had broken out on her arm.

**The Church of Clear Waters and Heavenly Revival (aka CCHR)***

Father Doug "the cook" Forde sat at his large desk in prayer and contemplation. His army surplus chair squeaked with the slightest movement, his arms, and legs stuck to the vinyl upholstery like super glue.

It had been whispered he was almost telepathic when it came to solving problems, this morning had been no different. Last week he had discovered through confession a mother had thrown out her daughter's birth control pills. Not just any Mother a revered Burg woman who maintained standards and came in the church doors every time they were open.

He had advised the mother to reconcile with her daughter and admit her sin. His heart was burdened so he had invited Edna to lunch yesterday under the premise that it would help him counsel Stephanie and Joe. In reality, it was his way of warning Stephanie Plum of the nefarious intentions of her mother. He hoped he could convey how important abstinence could be. Stephanie had a difficult marriage before and she did deserve to be happy, she has never looked happy and that concerned him. Perhaps he could level the playing field for her.

**Ranger Tank and pie**

Tank ducked his head under the arched doorway as he entered Momma Manso's modest home. He was kissed, hugged and his coat was off of his shoulders before he could object. It smelt like home, wood polish, fresh laundry, and food.

"Your shoes can stay on if you like but your gun and phone go on top of the Grandfather clock."

At least that what he hoped she had said because she said it all in Spanish he was way out of practice, so after stowing his firearms and iphone he followed her to the kitchen.

Ranger stood as soon as Tank entered the room and exchanged a half-man hug and offered him a seat at the table.

"Do you speak Spanish now bother?"

"You only wish. Can I help it if I understand a mother's love in any language?" was his reply.

"Suck up." Ranger said.

"Coffee and Pie?" Mama Manoso asked in perfect English.

"Yes, ma'am" Tank replied.

"How the last few days been?" Ranger asked.

"They have been really good I went home for a short trip to see my family then stopped to see Lula."

"Lula?"

"Yeah."

"Anything you want to share about that?"

"It's weird I guess. I think we are getting serious."

"You guess?"

Tank cleared his throat. "She started taking Zyrtec so she could be around my cats."

"That is serious!"

"For now she said and I quote "I gotta take care of shit." so for the time being we are are going to do the long-distance thing. Then maybe when I'm setteled we will explore more."

"Wow. What did she mean by Shit?"

Ka-thunk went his Mammas spoon on the back of Ranger's head, both men smiled.

"I think she's getting her G.E.D. or finishing up a degree. It sounds like more but I'm not sure what that is."

"I'm speechless."

Tank grinned then his smile faded.

"I miss her."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, it's only been a few hours." Ranger teased "So what did you propose or did she?" he said with a huge grin.

Tank was quiet he let the moment linger before he began.

"I asked her to move in with me just before we left. I wanted her to meet my family and know they would accept her for who she is. I thought she would be all in or flippant but I was wrong. She said she knows a long-distance relationship is only a temporary fix, she asked for a short time to think it over."

"Tank I'm not ready to roll if you want to go spend some more time with Lula I'm good with it."

Tank smiled.

"A few days would be nice."

"I'd like to go visit my place before I leave so let's meet up there in a few days."

Momma laid hot peach pie covered in vanilla ice cream in front of Tank and Ranger.

"Tank you stay for dinner. Yes?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Suck up." accused Ranger.

**The future home of Joe and Stephanie Morelli**

A new mahogany dinner table and matching hutch sat in Joe's dining room it gleamed with sophistication and craftsmanship from an era now lost to the past. The hutch stood tall and commanded attention as did the crystal doors they reflected light prisms of color. Joe slid his vacation approval form under Stephanie's dining room placemat along with the tickets to Los Vegas and the paint chip from the upstairs bedroom. He had arranged two dozen red roses in front of her place setting and laid a Valentine card on her dinner plate. He lit the candles and adjusted them in the crystal holders so they wouldn't drip on the new table. He had sold the pool table and this was his true gift for his forever Valentine.

He got up to check the sauce on the stove and after a stir or two, he called Stephanie's cell phone to see if she was on her way but didn't get an answer so he called her Mom and Dad's house.

"Hello Joseph I bet I know who you're looking for." said Edna.

"Yup! You got me."

"She left about an hour ago at the start of my show. It's still on and I'm missing it while I'm talking to you"

"I can take a hint."

"Bye Grandson!"

Joe's eyebrows flew up Grandson?

As soon as he put the phone down it rang it was Stephanie.

She choked out Joe's name.

"Cupcake? Are you ok? You don't sound ok. "

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going back home, I think I'm coming down with the flu."

"Really? Or are you avoiding me?"

"I'm avoiding you."

"Can I do or say anything to make it better?"

"No, it's all my bad."

"You sound so sad, I want to talk this out but I'll give you some space. I love you Cupcake I always have I always will." The trepidation in Joe's voice was clear.

"I just want to go home curl up in a ball and be left alone. My first visit with Father Forde was intense and I'm not prepared to talk about it."

"Fair enough. I'll talk to you soon. Night."

"Night." and she ended the call before he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Overwhelmed.

The House of Plum

Grandma smiled as she hung up the phone, getting to call Joe grandson was the icing on the cake!

"Mother, who was on the phone?" Helen yelled from the family room.

"Just, Joe."

Helen came into the kitchen.

"I thought Stephanie would be at his place by now, maybe I should call her?"

Grandma backed away from the phone on the wall

"Go for it." she smiled

"Mother, you have that look on your face like your up to something."

"I'm the same height I've always been," she replied

"Mother!"

"What? I'm standing right here, ya know."

"Are you up to something? Because THIS is a guilty look." Helen pointed at her mother and made a circle.

"It's the same look you had on your face Monday afternoon when I saw you having lunch with Father Forde."

Grandma gasped.

"Well, I never!" Grandma huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"My dear daughter, he was simply preparing for Stephanie's first pre-marital counseling session."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"That was sweet of you," Hellen said quietly visibly relaxing, dropping her harms to her sides instead of holding being in a defensive position.

"Yes it was, I don't want Stephanie to suffer another marriage as she had with Dickey."

"I see your point."

"Do you?" Grandma asked.

Helen dialed Stephanie's number and left a message for her to call Joe he was looking for her.

7-11 The home of the best chocolate donuts (in a box) on the earth.

Stephanie had just hung up with Joe when her cell phone rang again. Annoyed she checked her phone it was her mother she sent it straight to voice mail but took the time to text her.

"I talked to Joe. It's all good. Be home late. Stef."

Comfort food and tampons were needed, so that's how she found herself in 7-11 in the Tampon isle.

Someone with a very sick sense of humor had placed the pregnancy tests next to feminine hygiene. Father Forde had rattled her brain when he had asked her questions like Who would do the laundry? Who will do the dishes, make the bed, cook dinner, get groceries, take out the trash, pay the bills, clean the toilet, change the oil in the car?

He was standing here looking at the tests his final questions hit at hurricane strength. Would they have kids right away? How far apart in age should children be? Were they going to use birth control, or were they going to honor the church's view on no birth control?

It was too much too fast. Stephanie picked up the tampons, a few candy bars, a peppermint patty (for dessert), and the last honey bun on the rack so it wouldn't be lonely. Nobody was in the small store as she made her way up to the check out clerk with ease, Stephanie dumped her treats on the counter unceremoniously.

"Ya know you could use somethin' salty with all this sweet and somethin' to wash it down with." said the clerk to Stephanie.

"Your right, I'll be right back."

Stephanie returned with a bag of pretzels, a brownie, cheese doodles, and chocolate milk.

As she paid for her things, the girl behind the counter looked at her and said: "It always gets worse before it gets better."

"Thanks."

Stephanie went to her car, popped open the chocolate milk, and chugged the bottle down. Feeling a bit more energized, she got in, belted up, put the key into the ignition, and gassed the old motor, so it would stay running. Steph successfully backed out of the lot on to Hamilton. Then she hit the gas pedal her wheels squealing as she took off like the devil was chasing her.

How full is your Tank?

Lulu's new apartment was better than her last it was still a one-room wonder but with better details. It was on the cheap side of town and had converted loft feel because she was on the top floor of an old industrial building. Stark Street wasn't the best place to live, so Stephanie parked her shit brown car as close to the entrance as she could, grabbed her 7-11 goodie bag, and made her way up to the fifth floor.

Being out of breath wasn't attractive, but being out of breath and having tears running down your face was even more unattractive. Stephanie straightened her shoulders and attempted to take a deep breath while wiping the tears from her face with the arm of her jean jacket before she knocked on the door. It was quiet in the hall. All you could hear were her sniffles.

"Knock-knock Lula, it's me, Steph."

Lula's door swung open. She was wearing a multi-colored concoction of yellow, green, black, and red leopard-spotted Kaftan. The garment was so low that it showed her belly button. Lula took one look at Stephanie's face and pulled her in for a hug.

"I was wondering when you come to your senses." Lula murmured.

"Oh, Lula, I've made a horrible mistake."

"It's gonna be ok. We all make mistakes."

"Lula, I'm not in love with him. I can't marry Joe. I think he truly loves me. I'm such a horrible person."

"Well, I don't think your all that horrible come on in and have a beverage. You know that funny man on tv says you gotta have a hot drink if your upset"

Lula's door had a triple lock system with a slide bolt door chain. She noticeably took the time to lock up carefully. I walked into her one-room loft. It had dark grey industrial walls, with institutional moldings blotches of bold color in abstract paintings, and knick-knacks gave the room a vibrant feel.

The bathroom was beside the front door (hotel style). The open galley kitchen had a high bar that separated the dining room. A comfy looking sectional took up most of the right-hand side of her family room while a stairway and white console doubled as an electric fireplace took up the other. Occasional chairs served double duty at her dinner table. I laid my bag on the bar of the kitchen.

"What you got there?"

"Emotional support food."

"Good idea! Say, do you want something to drink? I've got off-brand cola, water, beer, or tea?"

"I'll take a pop."

"Ice and a glass?"

"Yeah"

Lula brought the drinks over to the kitchen bar, then hoisted herself up on a barstool and patted the one beside her.

"I hope you got some cheese doodles."

"Yeah." They laughed until Stephanie's eyes started leaking again.

"Lula, I don't know what to do. Everyone seems happy, except me. I thought marrying Joe would make me happy, but after today I don't think so."

"Being happy is important. I ain't got no married advice to give you. Didn't you think this over before you said yes?"

"I thought I had. I practically live with Joe. I thought with the bonds office closing. It was a good time to move my life along."

"Humm, I thought the same about my own life."

"I had my first pre-marital counseling today with Father Forde. He asked me questions I've never thought of, how am I ever going to explain this to Joe?"

Lula unwrapped a Kit Kat bar, broke it in half, and handed it to Stephanie.

"How do I say, "I don't love you enough?"

"Girl, you just say it with love. He's going to be hurt. You can't avoid that."

"My mother is going to lose it. She is so happy it's the first time in my life. I've not disappointed her."

"Yo Mamma is a nut girl. She doesn't know who makes you happy, I do. What's that say about her?"

"Oh, Lula, she means well, and he who shall not be named doesn't love me. I didn't even know he was closing Rangeman until Connie mentioned she was worried about the bonds office because of it. I feel like happiness doesn't exist for me. I don't even know who I am now. I miss working. I miss you. I miss Connie."

Lula put her arm around Stephanie.

"You miss Ranger."

Stephanie's eyes leaked some more.

A few hours later.

Lula's locks tumbled open only to be stopped by the security chain.

"Lou, I'm back! Come here and get a drink from your Tank of love…"

"Tank!" Lula exclaimed, jumping off the barstool, running towards the door.

She removed the chain and opened the door. Tank picked Lula up in a one-armed hug and laid a kiss on her that had enough passion that made Stephanie blush. He whispered what was sure to be a naughty suggestion in her ear.

He put her back on the ground.

"I like what your wearing, baby. It's sexy and easy access."

"Taaaaaaank look who came for a visit."

Tank quickly looked up. "Hi Steph!" but something made him take a second look, he locked eyes with her.

"Who do I kill? The cop or my partner?"


	6. Chapter 6 Crazy train of thought

Adding to say, I had a storyline wrinkle to fix, so I'm updating all chapters!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and for following along. I finished this up tonight. It was emotionally draining for me, and that is your emotional warning. You're going to get angry (I hope) at characters but hold out your judgments for the very end of the story. I do not want to make anyone into a total monster. The questions about Rangeman are starting to unravel. Hang with me; it will be an enjoyable journey, Babes! I'm working back to back with my chapters now, and updating will be slower. As always, this story is for play; it's all about Evanovich, and it's not about making money just spending time with my favorite characters in an alternate universe.

**Chapter 6**

**Crazy Train of Thought.**

**The House of Plum. Confessions of a Berg Housewife.**

Stephanie Michelle Plum was not at home, and Helen Plum's temper was somewhere between The Wrath of God and a search party.

Helen 11:15 pm. Stephanie, are you coming home soon? I want to know how your counseling session with Father Forde went.

Stephanie 11:20 pm. I don't want to talk about it over text. I'll be home later. We can talk tomorrow.

Helen 11:30 pm. What do you mean you don't want to talk over text? That sounds serious. I think you should come home now we can have a heart to heart and maybe it won't seem so bad. It's OK to be nervous and even afraid. It's not OK to ignore those feelings.

Stephanie 11:33 pm. Mom, I need some space to think. ALONE!

Helen 11:45 pm. ALONE? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? ARE YOU OUT ALONE IN CHAMBERSBURG? IT'S TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE ALONE! I AM CALLING JOE AND MAKING HIM FIND YOU AND BRING YOU HOME!

Stephanie 11:47 pm. WoW, MoM WoW. Do it! I'm sure he will appreciate your call. After all, I'm a grown adult who has lived on my own for quite some time. Why should I be competent enough to work through my feelings? Why not just have me impregnated by aliens and send me off to a breeding colony on Uractinglikeanass!

Helen 11:59 pm. You have no clue about life until you have children, you'll never know love until you have a family. It's time for you to start your family and stop staying out late on the town, isn't going to give a good impression to others.

Stephanie 12:01 am. Your right, Mom. I'll be home at never O'clock.

Helen 12:15 am. Stephanie Michelle Plum, don't talk to me like that. It's after midnight! You are the one engaged to an upstanding citizen of the Burg don't shame his name by staying out too late and hanging out with the wrong crowd. You now have a responsibility to maintain a respectable social life! Don't be a little hussy!

Helen 12:30 am. Are you coming home at all?

Stephanie 12:45 am. I ran into Lula I'm going to crash at her place tonight or maybe for the rest of my life. Suck it. Love Steph.

Grandma 1:00 am Your Mother is drunk, not that that is an excuse. I've read all the texts she has sent you. I'm sorry. I could say so many things, but this is the most important. I am here for you always whenever you need me. Love, your Grandma.

**The House of Plum. Forgiveness is a Long Road.**

Edna sat in Frank's easy boy chair and eyed her daughter, who was sitting on the edge of the couch. Helen had been drinking since midnight the turquoise label on the bottle gave away that she was drinking Frank's high dollar whiskey. She slammed down her crystal glass on the coffee table before her and giggled. "Fill her up bartender. I need comfort annnd more comfort." She spilled a bit of the liquid gold. "I shoulda went with her, knew better." Helen raised her almost full glass in the air and swung it wildly. "Salute to a respectable life and marriage tossed to the wind. To my wayward child."

"Mother, are you listening to me?" Helen flopped back into the couch.

"Yes. Every. Single. Word." Edna was trying not to let her annoyance show.

"I had to go to confession cause I chucked out her birth control."

"I. See," said Edna

"I dropped them one by one in the toilet! They went swoosh down and round the hole!" Helen giggled.

"No more single, I get rewarded! Babies! I can show her how ta be a Mommy!" Helen said with wonder and reverence she paused to take a few sips. "She will halfta get married, halfta stay home and care for them."

"You don't say." said an annoyed Edna.

"Yup and I bets he got good swimmers, shouldn't take long! I've been keeping track!" She smiled.

"Helen Louise, I'm ashamed of you, and tomorrow morning we are going to see Father Forde."

"Shhhh. I already did. I thought it might be wrong, so I asked!"

"I have never in my life been so upset with you. You are a bully and a sneak."

"I made her a list of decent jobs suitable for a young woman like her. I found some in the paper the tampon factory needed a string tester." Helen looked at her glass.

"It's empty. Someone drank it all. Frank!" she yelled. "I'm going to drink your whiskey!" This time Helen didn't bother with a glass.

"She coulda worked at the button factory as a hole collector. AndAndAnd I gots her the job of Bingo number caller, but Nooooooo, none of those, was good enough." Helen stood with the bottle and accidentally bumped the lampshade.

"Whoopsie." She attempted to straighten the shade.

"You know she could babysit for sister!"

"Helen, that's enough. It's time you shut up and went to bed."

"I agree," said Frank from the stairway.

Helen walked to her Mother, "Goodnight, Mother," and leaned in for a hug; Edna slapped her cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Thank you, Edna. I can't tell you how much I wanted to do that."

"You're not allowed."

"I know, but it was a nice thought. Thank you all the same."

Edna barked out a laugh. Frank came into the room, grabbed Helen by the arm, and took her to the kitchen.

"It's time to sober up. Then you are going to apologize to your daughter in the morning."

**Lula's**. (continued)

"Who do I kill? The cop or my partner?"

"You can start with her, Momma." Said Lula.

"Did you catch him cheating on you? Was it that mob girl Gilliam?"

"No! No, It's me."

Tank came over and sat down beside Stephanie. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, but not the way I should."

"I see."

Lula stood on the other side of the counter.

"Tank open the cheese doodles shits about to get real. Homegirl here had her first night of marriage counseling, and she learned a lot about her self and Joe."

Tank put his arm around Stephanie and pulled her to him.

"I won't lie to you. I like Joe, he's a good cop and even better man from what I've seen, but I don't think he's what you need. I think everyone around you wants you to fit into their world when it should be them fitting into yours."

"You know he is right, girl. It doesn't matter who yo momma wants you to marry or what Joe wants. You have got to discover what YOU want. You see what I'm sayin' here?"

"Lula, I think we all need something to drink and a deck of cards."

"I got just the thing!" She opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle of Everclear. "This here is for emergencies like now.". Then she pulled out a bottle of Kahlua and maraschino cherries.

Lula sat out three glasses and filled them a quarter full, then toped the glass off with Kahlua, stirred and added two cherries to each glass. She sat them on the bar and grabbed a deck of cards from a kitchen drawer.

"Let play Rummy," Lula said and started dealing out cards.

Tank looked at Stephanie "What do you want out of life?"

Stephanie laughed, "Something I can't have. Let's change the subject I'm all cried out. So when did you two get back together?"

"Well, Tank called me back around Halloween and asked me out. We have been taking slow. Then when Range man closed, we realized we had something special."

"I asked her to move in with me when I'm settled. Your welcome to come out for a visit whenever you want."

"Tank to be 100% honest I'm not sure where you are moving too or why your moving."

"Didn't Ranger share any of this with you?"

"Nope. Like I was telling Lula, it was Connie who told me he was moving. I called him shortly after that and asked him if it was true. He said yes, and I hung up, on him. Later I asked him to remove all his trackers via text, and he just texted back "OK" and that was it."

"You could have come to me and asked."

"I didn't want to do put you in the middle besides if he." she paused and made air quotes "If he wanted me to know he would have included me."

"Stephanie, I'm sorry. For what it's worth, things started going downhill fast in the Trenton office. We kept having major security breaches, and with everyone moving out of the neighborhood, we couldn't sustain our bottom line budgets. We lost 30% of our clients in January last year, and another 20% notified us they were moving or closing at the turn of the new year. It wasn't worth keeping this branch open."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know things are going downhill around here with Pino's closing and the donut shop. All we have is Cluck-in-the-Bucket. Joe certainly sees a rise in crime, as well." Stephanie checked her phone, then she stood. "I guess I should be going. I need to go home and deal with Mom. I should probably swing by Joe's and talk to him first. He deserves my respect. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about tonight."

"No, can do Steph you are way over the limit to drive home bed down here with us." said a very concerned Tank.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Sure, you can call your Mom to come to get you or Joe."


	7. Chapter 7 Be gentle with me

**Chapter 7 Be Gentle With Me.**

Hey, y'all! Again Thank you for reading and reviewing! You won't find Ranger in this chapter, but he will be in the next! You will notice I mention an old friend—chapter updated to amend errors.

**Tallulah (Tank and Lula).**

A ringing cell phone woke Stephanie. She squinted her eyes open to find herself laying on Lula's sectional couch. Tank sat two cushions away. He was holding her cell phone out to her. Her head throbbed, making thinking difficult, but she managed to take her ringing cell phone from him.

"Stephanie, it's your Pop. He's called twice; I think you should answer." She nodded and answered.

"Hi, Dad, everything ok?"

"No, Steph. You sound like you just woke up?"

"I did. I was going to ask if this could wait."

"I'd rather it not, but I understand why you would say that. Could you meet your Mother for breakfast in an hour?"

"Um I'm not sure Dad, Mom and I had words last night

how about dinner instead?"

"Ok, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna want to spend the night at home after we talk."

"Understandable. I know what Your Mother said Granda showed me the texts.

I'm sorry, baby, your mother was drunk. I want you to know you don't need to marry anyone ever. I love you, unconditionally. No matter what, even if you bat for the other team. You understand me?"

"Yes, Dad, Thank you. I don't bat for the other team Dad."

"It's ok if you do."

"Dad, I think you have the wrong impression."

"Five pm, how about we go somewhere neutral like Denny's?

"That's better."

"Then, I'll see you tonight." He hung up without saying goodbye.

She looked at the phone, "I think he suspicions I'm a lesbian."

Tank laughed, "Far from it, you are in love with someone else."

Stephanie stared at Tank. "First, you have my phone. Then you tell me I'm in love?"

"Don't throw your big baby blues and pretend with me I've seen you and Ranger together for the past ten years. I know what love looks like."

"I guess on some level I do love him. I love Joe too. It's just that I don't want what he wants."

Tank's phone rang. "Yo. Give me a second." he pinned Stephanie down with a stare. "You will not leave. You will not pass GO or collect two hundred dollars. Got it?" He said it with an intensity I rarely seen in him. Stephanie nodded. Tank said, "Go" into the phone and got up and walked out of the apartment.

_* Pop can mean two things pop as in soda pop (coke as its called in the south and Dr. Peper for all you Texans) or Pop or Pops as in Dad or Grand Dad also Popaw/Pepaw as in Grandpa is also another version of that. We have fruit here in the states, also called Paw Paw. I hope that's not too confusing_

**Joe's first time**

Joe woke up at six am the time eternally ingrained in his very fiber of life after more than a few years on the force. As usual, Bob came charging up the stairs to greet him and tell him he needed to potty. Joe went downstairs, let Bob out to the newly fenced-in backyard then went back upstairs to shave and get dressed. His first session with Father Forde was at eight am he was feeling positive and ready to get this part of counseling over. He thought it was unusual that they didn't have advice together as a couple like everyone else, so he planned to make that his first question. He fed Bob and was on his way.

Father Forde shoved a clipboard under his arm so he could shake Joe's hand. He had been waiting at the door of the church hoping it would give him a small advantage over Joe, that's a considerable task seeing that he's a cop.

"Good morning Joe."

"Good morning Father."

He wanted this meeting to be non-traditional to keep Joe in an uncomfortable position.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be helping out the MOPS Moms this morning." They made their way into the three-year-old classroom, Father Forde was swarmed by young, energetic children.

"Ok everybody, you know the drill, be kind to one another while we wait for our Mom's" The children scattered to play with toys.

Father Forde took two child-sized chairs and angled them so they could watch the children play.

"Have a seat, Joe" He gestured to the chairs. Joe sat down carefully. Father Forde whipped out his clipboard and placed it in his lap.

"I'd like to start with some rapid-fire questions, Joe. I always like to see how prepared for marital life my couples are. I'll be jotting down all your answers so I can reference them for our next meeting. Read?"

"Go for it."

"When was the last time you made Stephanie smile?"

"Last week, I bought her a microwaveable mac n' cheese dinner."

"What do you want for Stephanie's future?"

"Well, to be my wife and the mother of my children."

Father Forde took his note pad off the clipboard and flipped back a page.

"Do you know what Stephanie wants for her future?"

"The same, to be my wife and have my kids."

Father Forde smiled and continued.

"What type of career does Stephanie want for her future? Follow up with where do you see your career going?

"To be honest, I don't know what Stephanie wants a job or career, but I want her to stay home. As for me, with the current crime rate here, I think I could advance to be over my department."

"Is Stephanie on your insurance as your next of kin? Also, have you taken steps to add her to your medical pan or life insurance?"

"No my Mom is my next of kin, I have the paperwork at home to add her on to my plan, and I've been working on filling it out."

"What if you had to transfer would she be willing to leave Trenton?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Trenton has become a bit of a ghost town with crime rates soaring and business closing. Do you worry about her safety?"

"Every day… darn minute of the day."

"I can see you both need to talk your sessions over with one another."

He handed Joe a sheet of paper "Here are some homework questions for you and her to answer together before we move on to the next class. You and Stephanie chose the execrated course, so let's meet in three days from now. Same time?"

"As long as I'm not needed at work, I can be here."

"Great! I'll e-mail you some questions along with the ones we went over today.

_What's our five-year pan as of this moment?_

_How many kids do we plan to have?_

_If for some reason, we can't have children, will we pursue adoption?_

_Will, one of us, stop working after we have children, and how will that affect our lifestyle and finances?_

_Will we raise our kids with religious beliefs?_

_Could either of you think of anyone who would object to your wedding?_

_How did you become engaged?_

_Are you abstaining from a physical relationship? If not start now!_

_Are you both comfortable with the fact that your not virgins?_

_I don't condone idol gossip, but I have it on competent authority that Grandma Bella and Stephanie don't have a good rapport. How do you and Stephanie intend to navigate this complicated relationship?_

**Livin La Vita Sober**

Helen Plum fidgeted in the restaurant booth. It was clear she was uncomfortable. Her eyes were bloodshot, and Frank, her husband of almost forty years, was ignoring her. A waitress approached her table.

"Hi, my name is Sally? I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"How about three glasses of water, we are waiting for our daughter." He said.

"Absolutely, I'll be right back."

"Frank, are we going to get anything to eat?"

"Not right now. You can't grovel to your daughter if your mouth is full."

Stephanie walked in the front doors of the restaurant and could clearly see her parents. She approached with caution. "Dad, Mom."

Frank stood and went in for a hug. Helen would have, but Frank blocked her "Do you care if I sit with you?" he asked his daughter.

"Are you trying to keep me in the booth?"

"I'd be lying if I said No."

Stephanie sat and scooted over to make room for her Dad.

"Your Mother needs to talk to you." They both looked at Helen.

"Mom your strangely quiet for someone who had so much to say last night." Helen winced.

"I'm hoping it goes well with humble pie."

"I see. So Spill it lets rip this band-aid off."

"I'm afraid what I'm about to confess might break our relationship for life. I'm asking you to forgive me in time."

"Mom, your weirding me out."

"It's bad Steph. I've, manipulated you and Joe."

"So why tell me? Why not hide it."

"If I don't, I might lose you, Frank and Mother, forever." Helen fidgeted every time she spoke. To her credit, she did look Stephanie in the eye.

"I Dumped all your birth control pills down the toilet. I tracked your period, I've made you an OBGYN appointment, and I've spoken out of turn with Joe. On top of that, I frequently speak to you while I'm drunk."

Stephanie looked at her Dad. "Is that true? Wait this can't be true, you are my Mother, Mothers don't do things like this!"

"I was hoping to push you into getting pregnant so you would need to marry Joe."

Stephanie just sat there looking at her Mom in disbelief. The waitress approached with three glasses of water. "Are ya ready to order, or do you need a few minutes more?" she was oblivious to the fact that a family was falling apart. Frank took over the silence.

"Two orders of fries with three coke's to go. Separate orders, one bill." She jotted away on her order pad then disappeared behind the kitchen door.

Stephanie's eyes were bright with anger her voice came out in a low, angry whisper. "Let me tell you a few things Mommy dearest. When Joe and I became engaged, we stopped having sex shortly after because we thought it was the right thing to do. I would have never gotten pregnant! Since you decided to play God, you will be disappointed to know I keep my pills in my purse."

"I just want you to be happy and to have a family." Helen covered her face and sobbed.

"I'm going to get up and leave this table now so I don't say things I can't take back. Move over Dad let me out."

"Just a second she has one more thing to say."

"I'm sorry. Your Father insisted I go see Father Forde and I did. I'm going to go on an Ignatian retreat for thirty days."

"That's one of those all silent retreats, right?"

"Yes." Her Dad confirmed.

Stephanie looked at her Dad, "Why do you think that is going to help?"

"It was Father Forde's suggestion. You should know I'm going to go with her."

"Dad you didn't do anything!"

"Yes I did, I didn't pay attention I should have known something was wrong. I feel I enabled Helen. I hope you can take this time to have some rest, some peace, and make decisions."

"I'm able to say that I won't be marrying Joe. I love him, I know I'm going to hurt him when I tell him. I'm disappointed he spoke to you about your private life but it shows me that we cant make a relationship work."

Her Mom leaned forward, "Stephanie, I want you to be happy, it's what I've always wanted for you. For me, my happiness is in my family and I forgot that wasn't my choice."

"What did you do to her?" Stephanie asked her Dad.

"It was your Grandma. Would you watch out for her while we are gone? I'm nervous enough leaving you alone in Trenton."

"Sure, if I can go now." Her Dad moved so she could get out of the booth. The waitress showed up with the orders. Her Dad handed her a sack of fries and a coke without a word.

"We are heading out in the morning I'll leave you a note on the kitchen table."

"I'll be at Lula's, tell Grandma I'll be home in the morning. Oh, would you feed Rex?"

"I did this morning."

"Thank you." Stephanie hugged her Dad and whispered, I love you in his ear. She looked at her mother and left.

"Helen, let's go. I'd like you to stop by Joe's house on the way home."

Helen obediently stood and waited with patience as Frank paid the bill.

Unknown to all Tank sat in the booth on the other side of the partition eating up his big slam breakfast. He discreetly took out his headphones and put them in his shirt pocket. When he was ready to go, he took the wool flat cap off his head and dangled it in his hand as he moved around to the booth where the Plum family had sat and accidentally dropped his cap. When he bent over to pick up the hat he removed the listing device he paid the waitress to plant.


	8. Chapter 8 Rangers radar is broken

**Chapter 8 Ranger's Radar is broken**

Sorry, this is taking so long It's been difficult to have time to myself to write uninterrupted. All the usual disclaimers Evanovich is the empress of the universe yada, yada, yada.

**Tank to the rescue**.

Stephanie sat in her car in Denny's parking lot with tears running down her face. She was unable to drive away. She startled to see Tank knocking on her window.

"Open the door Steph." she did as he asked.

"Come on get your purse we are gonna go back to Lou's place."

Stephanie shook her head no "I will not infringe on another night with you and Lula. It's clear you have a red hot romance going, and I will not be the third wheel."

Tank somehow managed to squat down to her level.

"You're not driving not after that visit with your parents, your upset and should be. Steph, this car is ready for the crusher, you need a new one."

"I was going to get a new one after Joe and I… got married." Stephanie's tears fell. Tank took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I don't know how you take all that's thrown your way, but you are a survivor, and you will make it through this."

Stephanie took her keys out of the ignition and started to put them in her purse.

"Nope, your not ever going to see this car again."

"I can't afford a new one, I don't have a job or know what I'm going to do."

"You can drive Big Blue or, better yet, maybe your parent's car while they are out of town."

"What is wrong with me? Why didn't you come to that conclusion?"

"You are highly stressed; come on, get your purse and fries and pop."

He tugged her up and out of the car and encircled her in a one-armed hug.

They reached Tanks Huge truck.

"It's been a long time since I've felt short." Stephanie surmised.

Tank laughed and unlocked and opened the passenger side door, and without warning, he swept Stephanie off her feet and placed her inside.

*authors note (I don't know about y'all, but Tank can sweep me up in his arms anytime!)

**Let's be Frank**

Frank Plum parallel parked his Buick in front of Joe Morelli's home. His hands rested lightly on the steering wheel.

"I don't see Joe's car, but why don't you go up and ring the bell in the off chance that he's home?"

"I don't want too It's obvious he's not here."

"You're going to at my request. I will not have Stephanie in a bad light with Joe. You never know they might patch things up. Marriage is difficult enough without pressure from us." He stared at his wife, hoping she would get a freaking clue.

Helen got out of the car and made her way to the door and knocked. To her surprise, Angela Morelli answered.

"Why, hello, Helen!" She made a come inside motion.

Helen hesitantly greeted her. Then she stepped inside.

"What brings you over? Are you looking for Stephanie?"

"No. I wanted to speak to Joe. Frank and I are going away for a bit, and I wanted… " Helen was interrupted by Frank. "Hello, Angela, it's nice to see you." Angela returned his greeting, shook Frank's hand, and offered them a seat.

Helen gasped when she noticed the dining room set.

"Oh my, what a beautiful dining room! Did the kids pick it out?"

"Well, don't tell, it's a surprise for Stephanie. That's why I'm here. I was just accepting some deliveries for Joe."

"Oh my."

"What is it, Helen, doesn't she like mahogany?"

"I truly don't know what she likes to be honest."

"Speaking of honesty," Frank said to Helen.

"Yes, well, as long as I'm here I guess we should chat, it would be better you hear the news from me."

Angela Morelli earned a star in her crown that evening while she sat and listened to Helen Plum's manipulations.

"Helen, I appreciate your honesty, and since you have been brave and shared with me, I'll do the same with you." Angela appeared to fidget on Joe's sofa.

" I'm touched that you were going to share this with Joe. I understand why you want those things for your daughter. I don't agree with how you went about it. I've come to love your daughter, and I've hoped she would marry Joe. I do have one big reservation. I'm worried my Mother is crazy and will never except Stephaine into our family. She has no good reason to hate her, but I do worry it would eventually wear on their relationship. I hope you'll try to speak to Joe about all this, maybe that's a job for Stephanie. I don't want to be hurtful with my next words. I hope you take them to heart. Perhaps Stephanie needs the time to make her own decisions, and Joe too, for that matter, perhaps he isn't seeing the real Stephanie."

"I think my daughter might need some time to discover what she wants and who she loves." Offered Frank.

**Triple make that quadruple homicide**

Joe Morelli missed old fashioned telephones because you could slam them down and exert a bit of anger. Stephanie Michelle Plum was not answering her phone despite his questions last night.

"Yo! Joe, I found another body!"

"Crap, give me a few minutes."

"Call Stephanie tomorrow. Its almost two am." Said Carl.

A few hours later…

Joe walked out of headquarters at five-thirty am he pulled his phone out and sent Stephanie a few rapid-fire texts.

Joe: You up for Donut and coffee?

Stephanie: No.

Joe: You still sleeping?

Joe: ? Stephanie?

Stephanie: ZZZZZzzzzzzzz Later.

Joe: We need to talk today.

Stephanie: I'm not saying no. I'm saying I'm sleepy.

Joe: Okay, dinner?

Joe: Yes or No?

**Just like old times again**

Stephanie's alarm woke her, and for the second day in a row, she was on Lula's couch. She had to check on Grandma and feed Rex this morning and, at some point, have a conversation with Joe. She stumbled her way to the bathroom, where she washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth, and used the facilities. She made her way to the kitchen but couldn't find a coffee maker, so she settled for a cold bottle of water from the frig.

Stephanie flopped back down on the couch, holding the water bottle over her swollen eyelids, groaning as the cold soothed the slight throb. It was good to sit in the calm and not think of anyone or anything. Her text went off again. She knew it was Joe by the tone. She chose to ignore it for the moment.

Stephanie startled when Lula's front door opened. Tank cane in bearing three large convenient store coffees and a dozen roses. He was on the phone but managed to make it to the kitchen counter without dropping or spilling anything.

"Listen, I gotta run I'm on a side operation that needs attention."

Whatever the person on the other end of the line said it made Tank laugh.

"No. You are jealous." The timber in his voice changed. He looked up at where Stephanie was sitting. He motioned her over to the coffee.

"It's important, and I hope it's gonna burn out all on its own." Stephanie couldn't hear or understand the voice on the phone, so she just eavesdropped.

"I'm gonna roll this afternoon."

Stephanie got up and walked over to the coffee and said very quietly

"For me?" he nodded.

"Was that Stephanie?" The voice on the phone asked.

She paused and stared at Tank, making an x with her arms as in she didn't want anyone to know where she was.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want me to pass your girl a note in the hall for you?" Tank was grinning ear to ear at the dial tone.

"Bro broke the man code and hung up on me!"

"What's all that racket going on down there?" Lula yelled from upstairs.

"I got you coffee Lou, come on down."

She did just that. Lula came clomping down the stairs in a robe cut so low I thought her boobs were going to escape, it was hard not to stare.

"Aww Tank you! You know you gonna get brownie points for that."

He pointed to the roses.

"Roses! Tank! She hugged him and whispered something in his ear!

Tank laughed. His phone rang again.

"Yo, You forget something, Boss?"

Stephanie was close enough to hear him say, "Go somewhere private."

Tank said to Stephanie and Lula, "I gotta take this be back in a few."

Lula followed Tank over to the door he flashed her five minutes Stephanie taking it to mean he'd be back soon when the door shut Lula rushed over to her.

"I need some help!"

"Sure I'll help you what do you need me to do?"

"Come to church with me tonight? Please pretty please."

"This is going to sound bad. Why are you going to church?"

"Wel, l I want to be familiar with it just in case."

"Just in case… What?"

"Just in case the big lug asked me to marry him."

Stephanie was shocked. She had no words.

"Well, say something!"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, would work."

"Yes." Said Stephanie as she nodded and shook her head at the same time.

**Joe's Place**

Joe had tried once again to text Stephaine since she didn't answer he took Bob out for a walk then had a solid four hours of sleep. He needed to schedule that appointment with Father Forde, so he went for another round of texts.

Joe: Hey, sleeping, Beauty, you better rest up while you can. I plan to keep you busy after we walk down the aisle. So how about lunch?

Stephanie: Not right now, I'm helping Lula. I'm not avoiding you!

Joe: Dinner? Please?

Stephanie: Raincheck? It's going to be a busy day.

Joe: Why? You don't work anymore. What's going on.

Stephanie:

Joe: Stephanie?

Joe had had enough he got in his car and headed towards the Plum house as he arrived, he noticed a taxi pulling away from the curb. Edna stood on the front door in her robe and housecoat, she saw Joe and waved.

"Good morning Joseph! Come in and have some coffee." Joe approached the front porch but didn't come up the stairs.

"Was that Stephanie leaving?"

"No, you silly boy, it was Ellen and Frank."

"So, where are they going? Stephanie didn't mention that they had a vacation planned."

"Hasn't Stephanie talked to you about Ellen?"

"No she hasn't, she isn't saying much the past two days."

Grandma sucked some air through her dentures and moved them around in place. "I shouldn't be saying things out of place." and she shut and locked the door.

"Edna?" Joe called out.

She opened the door " If you call me Edna one more time, I'll skin your backside young man! Address me as Grandmama!" she closed and locked the door again. Joe shook his head and made his way back to his car.

**Tank and Ranger**

"Tell me what the hell is going on with Stephanie? Is she okay? Why is she at Lula's this early in the morning?

Tank was smiling. It was clear he wanted to play the antagonist.

"Well, I thought you two broke up since she's going to marry Morelli."

Ranger sighed. If Tank didn't know better, he'd swear Ranger counted to ten before responding.

"We were never together. I made a promise to always to help Stephanie, and I intend to keep it."

"Uh-huh, I know that. What's going on is none of your business right now. Steph needs a friend, and Lou and I are protecting her."

"Protecting her? How did she get into trouble? Never mind that question. Is this the thing that's going to burn its self out on its own?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call me and fill me in?"

"It's personal. It relates to her and Joe. If you want to know about Stephanie's life, then call her and ask her!"

"Tank that pisses me off."

"Good, It's about time you get some balls where she is concerned."

"Did you just call me out?"

"Ranger, I told you you would regret making me a partner instead of your go-to man. Look, she needed some support, we are helping her, and it's over. She is not in any danger."

"What do you mean by "we"?"

"Me & Lou and some help from Hal. Hal worked surveillance, so don't go bugging him. He has no answers for you. He didn't talk to her. All he did was make sure she was safe."


	9. Chapter 9 How to say I Love You

**Chapter 9. How to say I Love You.**

**Joe's Place**

Joe noticed a voice mail on his answering machine. It was most likely a telemarketer call. He hit the play button, hoping it wasn't work-related or something he overlooked on his cell.

"Hi, Joe It's Father Forde I was wondering why you didn't you set your next appointment yet? Call me back so we can stay on track and make your wedding happen!"

"Crap!" He said. Joe looked around his newly decorated home, he liked it, but it was missing something. A masculine plaid throw laid over the new leather couch that Bob couldn't chew. The unique rustic coffee table lid lifted up so it could be a game table along with the comfy leather recliners that wouldn't pick up any cigar smoke when the boys and he celebrated a hometown win. It was all so perfect for him that he hadn't ever stopped to think about her. How would Stephanie fit into this space? Maybe she didn't like plaid? Perhaps she wanted to bring her chairs from the apartment? Maybe her legs would stick to the leather couch in the hot weather? How was he to know he hadn't taken the time to ask her.

"Crap crap crap!"

Joe's mind circles back to the answering machine, and he knew avoiding the situation wasn't helping make it better. Desperation searches through him as he picks up his cell phone and looks through his contact list, he hits the dial button and then.

"Yeah, who dis?"

"Uh, Hi Lula, this is Joe Morelli."

"Why you callin me? I ain't done nothing wrong!"

"No, It's not that kind of call. I'm looking for Stephanie, I know she stayed over yesterday, and I was hoping she did the same last night."

"Listen, Joe. You gots to work this out with your girl, not me."

"I'm not asking you that I'm asking have you seen her this morning?"

"Lou, get off the phone and come back to bed," he heard a male voice say. "Listen, Joe. I gotta take care of some things. Do you see what I'm sayin? Call her n' leave a message, and I'm sure she will call you back."

**Tank**

Tank pulled Lula out into the main hallway. He crushed her in a passionate embrace that took her breath away. Several kisses later, Lula was still silent.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me?"

"I do wanna Tank but I gots a few things to finish up it's sorta like education, I'll come to you, I'll be with you soon I want that just like you do."

"Oh Lou, I'm gonna worry about you all the time, you gotta make me some promises before I go. You gotta look out for yourself, and if you can, Stephanie too. You gotta promise me that if you get into trouble, you'll call me. The last thing is your promise that you will come to visit me as soon as you are able."

"What you talkin bout? Lula can take care of herself and sides I got friends still hanging here they can come rescue me if I need'm. I could even call Stephanie's cop."

"I don't think he's going to be her cop very long."

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I don't wanna leave her right now. The only time she stood on her own was when she left that rat turd of an ex of hers. And this thing with her Momma scares me a little."

"Oh, I don't know, Lou. I've seen her stand up for herself many times in the face of danger. She just needs to do that in her everyday life. The thing with her Mom will it's manipulative, but I don't think it's serious."

"You know what I think? I think she's in love with Ranger!"

"I know she's in love with him, I've seen them together a lot, and both of them need to find a way to put down all the hang-ups they have and just love one another."

"Yeah, then we'd have litter Ranger and Stephanie run round." Lula giggled.

Tank looked in Lula's eyes. "That's not important to him." and then he added, "Or to me," he said with seriousness.

"Aww ya big lug, I've figured that out by now." She dazzled him with her smile and big whiskey brown eyes.

"I love you, I think I always have." he leaned her back slightly and raptured her away with his kisses.

**Lula's goin to church y'all!**

Lula inserted a cd into the player the moment she got in her car. She adjusted the sound on low as organ music filled the interior, and a church choir started singing the word "Gloria" she took a deep breath.

"I appreciate you helping me. Tonight is my first meeting. I'm a little nervous I've only been a few times with Tank."

"Are you sure you want to join a church you have only been to a few times?"

"Yes, I'm converting just for him, besides I figure God can hear my prayers in his church just as good as mine. Now, let's go check on your Grandma and Rex."

**The Plumless Plum house**

Grandma Mazure was waiting at the door when we drove up." Have you ever notice how your Grandma or Mom is always standing at the door?"

"Yeah, they have Stephanie radar." Lula parked in the drive for a change because my parents' car wasn't in the way. Grandma came out to greet us.

Well, now what brings you two over? I thought you were having a sleepover?"

"We did Grandma I came to check on you and feed Rex."

"I fed him this morning. He didn't like the cereal, so I gave him a grape."

"That was sweet of you, thanks for looking after him. He probably thinks I've abandoned him."

"Come on in, I have a coffee cake out, and since you are the only ones here, you should help me eat it."

It was quiet when they stepped inside the house. The tv was off. The kitchen was silent. It had no pots or pans bubbling, no buzzers buzzing, no hum from the washer or dryer. The impact of my parents' absence was unsettling; it was as if the house was on retreat with them.

"What are you girls up to today?"

"I'm gonna join a church, and Stephanie here is gonna indoctrinate me."

"That's a pretty big word. I'm not sure what that means."

"It's ok. I've got one of them lists of words I'm learning from, and that was on the list. I thought now was a good time to try it out."

"Oh, you don't say, so what church are you going to join? Are you going to be Catholic like Stephanie and me?"

"Almost! You see, my boyfriend Tank is Lutheran. I know its close to the Catholic cause of Ranger. Ranger goes to church with him sometimes."

"Ranger! Oh, I miss the days when I got to see him! He had a cute tush!"

"Uh, huh, I agree with you. His backside is mighty fine."

"Say, are you girls going to past the hair parlor? I'm supposed to meet my friend Nora Kawbowski at the "Curl up and Dyed" we want to get our hair done up just right for Hazel Crisp's funeral her Eddy is a bachelor now, and we want to be dressed our best just in case he's looking already."

"Sure thing, it's on the way to church," said Lula.

"I need to go get ready. I almost forgot Stephanie Frank left you an envelope beside his chair. Say I just had a thought, Lula, why don't you come up and help me pick out an outfit? I want to dress like a modern woman!"

"If there is one thing I know how to do is dressin' sharp!"

Grandma and Lula's voice faded as they went upstairs. Stephanie went over to her Father's chair and looked for the letter. It was highly unusual he was a man of few words and fit into the typical male stereotyping of his age, or so she thought. A letter lay beside his favorite beer coaster, her name written in her Father's scraggy penmanship. She picked up the letter and opened the pristine white paper covered in blue ink.

Dear Stephanie,

This letter is long. You might want a beer. After all, I might have had two or three by the time I finished. I want to tell you that Father Forde suggested this letter, we ended up talking late into the night, and from that conversation, I decided that I didn't want another day to pass without telling you what's on my mind. I want you to know that if you need us, we are here for you at any time at any hour of the day. We can come home and be with you now if you want, but I suspect the distance between us is what you need most.

I want you to know your relationship with your mother is not the same as your relationship with me. I'm guilty of not being an attentive father to you in all aspects of your life. I've let your Mother take my spot, and I'm aware I've not been nurturing our relationship as I should be. I want you to trust me. I'll understand if you don't, and I want to be the person you run to in trouble. Not Joe, not Ranger and certainly not Lula. You should have been able to come to me last night, and it kills me that you couldn't because I was a stupid old man, maybe we can talk about that when I get back home.

I want you to know I'm proud of you being a bonds agent. That takes balls. I know that's not a Fatherly thing to say, but it true. I'm glad your not some pencil pusher or office nerd who only speaks computer blah blah blah. I'm so happy you left Dicky. I'm glad you stood your ground and fought him to hell and back. I'm also proud you don't have four kids and one on the way.

It doesn't matter if we cancel the wedding or lose our deposits.

It doesn't matter if you get married.

It doesn't matter if you don't have kids.

It doesn't matter if you marry someone else.

I want you to DO what YOU want to do!

I want you to have a happy life, be happy, KNOW WHAT HAPPINESS IS.

I want you to simile every day of your life.

I want you to know what makes you smile.

I want you to be YOURSELF! It's ENOUGH, and anyone looking to change you or mold you into something isn't what you need!

The problem is those are all MY wants, not yours. Everyone tells you what they want for you, and you want to make everyone happy. You need to be important to YOU, and then you will know what makes your life worth living. Baby girl, I believe in you, do you believe you too?

I Love you, Stephanie Michelle Plum!

Dad

P.S. Take the Buick. I know you don't want to, but I want you to have it, we need a new car anyhow it has a few miles on it. Oh, and I put a Jackson in the visor for gas or beer whatever you need first!


	10. Chapter 10 Where did you say that was?

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoy this short chapter! The story belongs to Evanovich blah blah blah. Your reviews are really appreciated and I look forward to reading them, they put a smile on my face!

**Chapter 10. Where did you say that was?**

**Somethin dyed.**

Grandma descended the front steps very carefully her movements were hindered by two-inch heels and a slim fitting yellow dress. The sheath dress complimented her slim body and emphasized her stature even though she wasn't tall. The silky lining of her raincoat rustled against the fabric of her dress, that's when we noticed grandma looked and sounded like a skinny potato chip bag. We made our way to Lula's car I ended up taking the back seat because it was easier for Grandma to maneuver her legs into the car.

Curl up and Dyed had curled cut and fluffed every female in the burg at one time or another. The building was a small storefront with squeaky clean glass and a very small patch of grass that was kept for the little dogs' little old ladies couldn't leave at home. The red brick exterior was not remarkable but fit in with the other nearby buildings, it also boasted upfront parking that was a great convenience for older clients.

When Lula pulled into the lot it was empty.

"Uh, Grandma this place looks closed? Where is your friend?"

"She's probably running late."

"Um I hate to be the bad news bringer but a closed sign is on the door" Lula pointed out.

Stephanie climbed out the back seat making Grandmas dress crinkle.

"The sign read Closed and a letter was posted on the door. "_Effective immediately Curl up and dyed is closed. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Gilliam Property Holdings LLC."_ Today's date was posted in the upper right-hand corner.

Stephanie walked back to the car Lula powered down the window.

"Well?"

"It's closed, for bonus points guess who closed it?"

"Sadie?" Grandma said with sadness.

"Wrong. That would be the Gilliam's."

"I'm calling Sadie" Grandma set about digging in her purse until she found her cell. She located the number she wanted and hit the go button but her friend didn't answer. She hung up and just as she started to put her phone away it rang in her hand. "Hello? Hi Nora, I'm here where are you?"

_I'm at home._

_"What time was your appointment?"_

_An hour before yours._

Grandma looked at us "Give me a minute will ya?"

Lula nodded solemnly.

"So tell me was the shop closed when you came an hour ago?

_Yes, it was. No note no nothing. So I waited a bit thinking maybe Sadie went to lunch or ran to the bank but she didn't show up. I hurried back home to try and call you but you had already left your house._

_"_Do you think she is sick? Should somebody check on her?"

_The shop has been closed all day, Momma Morelli had an 8 o'clock appointment and she never showed for her. Someone said her neighbor Martin Okie saw her kid come and put her in a big black car this morning and later Suzy Tangorella said Sadies's name was on the admissions list at Shady Pines!_

"Shady Pines!" Grandma echoed "Did you say her son took her? He can't do that! She's too young!"

_Somebody should go to Shady Pines and take a look-see, said Nora_

"Oh no, I'm not goin they might try to keep me!"

_Well, we need to send somebody younger than us. Say how about your Granddaughter we could hire her since she doesn't have a job anymore. You know it's rumored the bonds office closed because Harry the Hammer was taken there too._

_"Harry too? I'll see what I can do, Stephanie's pretty busy with planning her wedding and all." Edna winked at Stephanie._

"Nora, what do you want to do about the viewing tonight?"

She gasped. _We can't go to the viewing without our hair being done up!_

"I agree, listen I'll call you later. Bye Nora"

"Grandma who's Suzy Tangorella? How does she know Sadie's name was on the admissions list at Shady Pines?"

"It's a code name. We have a contact, one of the guys in the K of C has a relative that works there. We get a text notification anytime a new name goes on the list. It's been handy for the last couple of years especially when I address my Christmas cards."

"That's real interestin and ordinarily I'd like to hear more about it but I gots to be goin to church, I can't be late on account it's my first time meetin."

Grandma opened up the car door and Stephanie got inside.

"Take me home Lula I've gotta make some more phone calls. Say what are you two doing tomorrow?"

"Uh oh I think your Grannies getting a plan."

"That's right Lula I'm gonna make me a plan!"

**The Bat Cave in all its glory!**

At the end of a not so well known gravel road, a beautiful modern two-story vacation house sat with a for sale sign hung on a post that said: "Just Listed, Dream Home, New Build". A huge wraparound front porch made it look inviting and even more so because Ranger was sitting in a porch swing. It was obvious he was waiting on someone by the way he checked his watch and looked at the driveway.

The crunch of tires on gravel announced Tank's visit. He was usually on time but this was his first time navigating his way to the bat cave and the fact that he was driving his beloved EcoDiesel down a gravel road guaranteed the man would not attempt getting his wheels dirty.

Tank turned into the circular drive and parked upfront and center. He didn't bother to set the car alarm everyone knew a property owned by Ranger would be well guarded. Tank was a big man he didn't need to use the running boards to exit his vehicle. Ranger walked out to greet him they man hugged and made their way up the foyer stepps.

Polished black and white marble covered the entryway floor it matched the white casing on the walls.

Tank let out a whistle.

"Why sell this place man? It's the most beautiful home I've ever seen!"

"I don't want to maintain two homes."

"What you gonna say with your Momma every time you come for a visit?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that. Truthfully I'm not happy with the house somethings missing I just can't put my finger on it."

Ranger took Tank into the middle of the house where ebony wood floors and more white paneled walls matched the coffered ceiling. The furniture was IKEA white but a few antiques gave it a personal touch, family pictures were on the mantle. Moving boxes were against the built-in-bookcases waiting to be packed.

Ranger continued into the breakfast nook that had a 180º view of the Atlantic ocean. His twigs and bark breakfast had turned to mush he picked up the bowl and set it on the kitchen counter behind him.

A beautiful table was covered in file folders and legal length note pads along with a laptop and overflowing trashcan.

"Lost your appetite?"

"No, I just got busy and forgot to eat."

"You know if that was Captian Cruch I wouldn't have forgotten about it."

"It's healthy." Ranger defended.

"You sound like my Dad."

"So?"

"You need more than something that keeps you regular, you need fun and lots of it."

"I'm a master of everything."

"Everything?" Tank parroted.

"Well at the moment finding a new building in a city we are not familiar with is complicated by being a thousand miles away. If Rico hadn't retired and moved to Boca Raton we could have sent him to narrow things down for us. He has saved me countless hours of footwork in the past."

"It's going to be different without him. Do you have any prospects on a new advisor?"

"Strangely Terri Gilliam called and asked after the job."

"Gilliam that girl that chases after Morelli?"

"One and the same."

"How did she know?"

"That's what I asked her and she had the nerve to say she had connections inside Rangeman."

"Did you call her on it?"

"No for some reason I want to keep her in my back pocket. I got the feeling she might be attempting to leave the family business."

"And you would be willing to help her? Why?"

"I don't know it feels like a jigsaw puzzle I feel like I'm missing a few pieces."

"For the record, I don't care for her…at all."

"Noted." Ranger sighed.

"Getting back to business I did find one property it's not quite historic so we could mold it into what we want. It would help not having a historic commission up our ass."

"Book a hotel lets go for a visit." Tank said.

"I'm good with that. Ride, fly or drive?"

"Like that's a choice!"

"It's too bad I can't ride my bike."

"What about Apple Puff how will she make the trip?" Tank exclaimed.

"I hope you are not taking your brood with you on this short trip."

"No. Not till the big move they are staying with my Momma for now. I'm just giving you shit." Tank smiled.

"So when tonight? Tomorrow?

"I'm ready to roll."

"How about you help me close up this house then we have dinner with my Mom?"

"You know we will get stuck spending the night right?"

"Probably."

"Should we take anyone with us?"

"No." said Tank "I've got Hal in the burg and the rest are spending time with their families."


	11. Chapter 11 Give me a sign

**Chapter 11 Give me a sign.**

**Rangeman. Shattered**

It was late afternoon in Trenton when a sleek black Hummer limo circled a particular block of Haywood Ave. Security cameras would show it had revolved three times before coming to a stop in front of the garage entrance. To a casual observer, it looked as though they were reading the industrial for sale sign. The trained eye would have noticed a cigarette butt had been flick out the window you could see the embers bounce when it fell on the street. Seconds later bursts of light lit up the male face behind the muzzle of an AK 47 while the glass entrance door to Rangeman shattered and bullet holes pierced the wall and desk within. All street-side windows were broken from the barrage of bullets that seemed endless. The security cameras somehow survived and captured the license plate on the car.

**Momma's gonna be mad.**

Dinner at the Manoso table was a fight for yourself affair you grabbed at what was in front of you then if you wanted something else you yelled to your cousin at the other end of the table to pass a dish to you. Tank and Ranger fit in perfectly with this system in part because Tank could reach mostly everything on the table, and Ranger's diversionary tactics were impressive. Today Momma had fixed beef and cheese enchiladas along with a salad that had an overload of veggies, so they didn't have much to fight over. Towards the end of the meal, a chocolate cake was put in the center of the table. Before Ranger lifted his fork to his mouth, his phone vibrated off of the top of the Grandfather clock and fell on the floor, Tank's phone did the same.

Momma Manso sighed heavily.

"Go." she made a shewing motion with her hand and added, "I hope everything is ok."

They got up from the table and walked over to the clock and picked up the smartphones that were still screeching out alerts. Rangers wore an expression of surprise at Joe Morelli's name on the caller ID. He flashed the screen to Tank. Fear was not an expression that either of them wore often, but in this moment, they both visually processed what this call could bring. Tank flashed his phone to Ranger, indicating that Hal was calling. He sent it to voicemail.

Ranger answered, "Morelli."

"We have a situation your building was shot to hell and back. I need to ask where are you?"

"I'm in Jersey visiting my Mom. Tank is with me."

"How soon can you make it to Rangeman?"

"Thirty to forty minutes."

"Get on the road."

"I might have a man in the area I'll send him if it's possible."

"Good. Do you have any idea who would do this to you?"

"That's a long list."

"Do you have a short one?"

Ranger laughed, "Not really."

"You are a scary man." and with that, Morelli had hung up.

"Let's roll!" Ranger said to Tank.

"I've gotta call Hal back. I'll do it on the way."

Ranger gave him a nod. Momma Manoso hurried towards them with brown paper bags.

"I have cake for you both." She said in perfect English.

"Thank you, Momma." They both said unison.

She hugged and kissed them, "Be careful." she said as they headed out the door.

**No wiggle room**

Lula pulled into the Church of the Redeemer parking lot. She handed Stephanie a paper. " Could you read that for me."

"Sure, it says to park at the food pantry entrance, enter the building and take the first hall on the left towards the church office."

"Thanks, I swear I'm so nervous I don't know what to do with myself. I want a different life. I think this is the best way to start it."

Lula put her car in park then crossed herself.

"Lula I'm not so sure this is a good plan I've forgotten mostly everything I knew about church, I'm not sure I'm the right person to help you do whatever it is you need to do."

"Uh-huh, I hear you. I feel little like fish outta water myself. Only I want one of them references sorta like having a person stand up at your wedding with you."

"Do you mean a sponsor?"

"Yeah, that's it! They said you gotta be baptized, and everybody knows Catholics is all baptized. Look, it's important to me will you stand up with me?"

"When you put it like that, I can't chicken out."

"Yeah, that's the point."

**You can call me Hal**

Hal had followed Lula and Stephanie to a food pantry.

"Shit." he was going to need to inform Tank but Ranger as well.

Hall picked up his phone and dialed Tank: it went to voice mail. He waited for fifteen minutes and called again.

"Yes?" Tank replied

"Boss, we gotta situation with Lula and Stephanie."

"I told you not to call me, Boss! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I told you not to call me, sir! We are not the Army!"

"Sorry, boss, I mean, sir! I mean. Farkle! Stephanie and Lula went to a food bank."

"They went to a food bank? Where? When? Did they volunteer, or did they bring out food?"

"They just went in about fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you check it out?"

"Negative, I have no cover to do that."

"Unfortunately, I need you to side table this. We need you at Rangeman, how far are you?"

"Five minutes at most. I thought it was empty?"

"It is, however someone just busted the place up."

"Shit!"

"Exactly, we are on our way and having someone check the camera feeds. Our asset Detective Morelli is on scene."

"Copy Boss on my way."

"HAL STOP IT!

"Sorry, Bo… Sir, whoever you are."

**Plea deal**

Joe Morelli's after five shadow did two things for him. First, it added to his Don't mess with me, don't interrupt me and don't ask stupid questions look and second it made him look sexy as hell. Tonight he was standing in front of Rangeman watching the crime scene technicians collected a massive amount of evidence. A crime scene perimeter was erected twenty minutes ago because of the growing crowd. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he received a text from Terri Gilliam "_need 2 talk 2 u_."

Joe: _On the job. Tomorrow?_

T.G.: _tonight._

Joe: _U Ok?_

T.G.: _Just peachy_.

Joe: _Soon as I can. Text me again if you need help._

T.G.: _again._

Joe: _As soon as I have a cover I'll come to you. R U home?_

T.G: _office_.

Joe: _U sure about this?_

T.G.: _yes_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Undercover.**

**I'm officially out of holiday hibernation! Thank you for sticking with the story after such a long hiatus. I've spent a lovely three weeks with my beloved family in my hometown (currently 500 miles away). We also sadly had to say goodbye to a family member, so we added another trip back to our hometown. **

**In this update, you finally get to see Stephanie and Ranger together forever! I've got to say the Joe side of this story has grown a bit more than what I had hoped for, and I'm excited to see where that story thread goes. As always, I hope you enjoy the story dancing around in my head. Many thanks to my husband and my girlfriends at Trashy Books. **

**I'm making no money taking no money, and Evanovich is Queen of the Plum universe. **

**Give it up.**

Lula reluctantly dropped Stephanie off at the Plum house, Stephanie insisted she needed to make sure Grandma was staying out of trouble. Lula watched Stephanie enter her childhood home before she pulled away from the curb. Mr. Clucky's cluck burger sounded delicious. Raindrops gently fell on her windshield as she just squeezed in the long line at the drive-through. To kill time, Lula scrolled through her messages. Most were crap except one; she had missed a call from Tank. She returned it, and it went straight to voice mail. Lula wasn't a woman who gave up easily on the fifth try he answered.

"It's about time, you big lug! Hows my man tonight?"

"I'm happy to hear your voice."

"It's hard to hear you. It's noisy in the background. Do you want to call me back later?"

"No, hang on." Tank covered the phone and muffled his words. Then all was quiet.

"So where are you at?" he asked

"I'm in line gettin some chicken, then I thought about running to Crazy-mart and picking up a few things."

"Can you come home now?"

"I could. I'm hungry, though, and I need some lady shit if you know what I mean. What's with all the questions?"

"I'm here at your place. In fact, if you could get a little more chicken and bring it back, we can have dinner, dessert, and an explanation if you forgo the lady things."

"Well, you could tell me now, and I can stop and get some whipped cream to go with dessert!"

"Oh, Lula, you're killing me. Could you get three buckets of chicken wait make it four and lots of sides."

"Tank, I don't care much for you avoidi'n my questions!"

Did you hear that Rangeman was attacked tonight?"

"Say what?"

"Rangeman was attacked."

"I have no words for that. Who would go and be stupid enough to attack Ranger?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out. I hope you don't mind that I asked Ranger, and few guys over strategize."

"Ranger in my home?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Damn skippy! Rangers up in my house!"

The loudspeaker blasted out at Lula, "Would you like to try our new chicken and waffle sandwich combo today?"

"Gotta go, Tank I'll be home as fast as I can."

"Be careful, Lula."

**Never Piss off Old People**

When Stephanie Plum opened the front door, it was dark, so dark she bumped into something, causing it to tumble and fall. With a flick of the switch, the entryway light was on, and three totes of baby gear lay on the floor. She did her best to clean up most of the mess but may have missed a few items then pushed the stack further from the front door so they couldn't be knocked over again. Why was all this baby stuff here anyway?

Her attention was drawn elsewhere when she smelled cigar smoke coming from the kitchen. It was alarming because she had never known anyone to smoke in her mother's house.

Grandma sat among several seniors in the minuscule kitchen. An old fashioned triangle-shaped ashtray filled with lit cigars sat in the center of the table. The smell of coffee mingled with the smoke. A half ate, and adult beverages completed the feast.

The kitchen window was raised, and the stove fan was on to help clear the room of smoke. Grandma looked up and smiled

"Stephanie!" she said with excitement the others also acknowledged her.

"We are having a meeting of the minds!"

Stephanie pointed at the cigars, "Uhh, this is new?"

"This my darling is the smell of victory," Grandma's enthusiasm was shared among her visitors when they nodded their heads in agreement.

"You are scary when you say things like that."

"Well, it's true! Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Leo Lombardi and his neighbor Marco Esposito." Grandma pointed to the men sitting on the left side of the table. Leo's glasses hung low off of his hooked nose, his almost bald head was so shiny you could see a reflection of light, and he wore typical old man high waisted trousers with suspenders. Marco was a little more up to date. He had on dark modern framed glasses that matched his small patch of dark hair on the top of his head. He wore a chambray shirt with tan trousers and loafers.

"You might know Marco's kids they are about your age." she moved on and pointed to the only lady at the table.

"JoAnn Murphy is our fall girl should we need one she's Director of Activities at Shady Pines. You might think she's our informant, but you'd be wrong." she took a deep breath and coughed a bit then was able to continue. "You just missed Muffy Parker by ten minutes. She had to get home before dark on account of her cataracts. You might know her daughter Lucy Olender she works at City Hall." Stephanie gave everyone a finger wave.

"Yes, I know, Lucy. That still doesn't explain why your smoking in Mom's kitchen."

"Well, it got started when Muffy started wondering how many properties did the Gilliams own. Cause she knows that they own the Tasty Pastry building as well as that old vacant firehouse beside it. Well, come to find out Gilliam Properties owns that entire block."

"How did you find that out?"

"Muffy's daughter knows how to search the county records anonymously online by the property owner. So we took the results list and compared it to a map, and they own a lot of Trenton!"

"Why own Trenton?"

"That's the million-dollar question," Leo interjected.

"We did find out something interesting though, do you know who Lucy's husband is?" Grandma asked.

"No, but I'm sure you do."

"Her husband is Ozzy Olender does he sound familiar? He should. He's the Chief at the Hamilton road firehouse. Anyhow Ozzy was listening while we were looking up the property and come to find out Ozzy launched an investigation over six months ago because a lot of fires have been happing on Gilliam owned properties. Ozzy said he's betting on insurance fraud, but with the crime so high, I don't agree. He and I are going to find someone to look over crime statics tomorrow. I think we are going to put the squeeze on Eddy because he's related, so he's obligated."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"So am I." said a tall, dark mocha latte man dressed in all black standing behind Stephanie.

"Sorry I interrupted I knocked on the front door, but nobody answered. If you all don't mind, I need to talk to Stephanie for a few minutes."

"Go right ahead!" Grandma said while she pushed me out the kitchen door and into Ranger's chest. Suddenly Stephanie found herself being held tightly in Ranger's arms. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I could smell coffee on his breath. His gun was poking me; at least I think it was his gun.

"You two go in the living room we still have some planning to do," Grandma said as she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

Ranger let go and took a few steps away from me. We migrated to the deserted living area, he stood by the mantle, and I sat down on the couch. He cleared his throat then looked like he was agitated.

"So, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure it's going to happen yet." I crossed my legs, hoping he would take a hint and sit too.

"Oh, it will be here before you know it, and soon you will never be able to imagine your life otherwise."

"Umm, I'm thinking of backing out. Listen, I don't think it's fair to Joe if I talk it over with you before I talk to him."

"Steph, I'm surprised you haven't told him. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out." Ranger looked a touch angry and confused.

"Well, I'm avoiding him, so he hasn't seen me much."

"He doesn't need to see you, too, know you are pregnant."

"WHAT?" I stood in shock.

"You didn't tell him?" Ranger asked disgustedly.

"I'm pregnant?" I sat back down on the couch.

"I said congratulations." his arms lifted in the air as to emphasize the importance.

"No, I mean, I'm not pregnant! Not at all. In fact, it's not possible."

"I don't understand why are all the baby totes labeled Stephanie by the door?"

I laughed and then I started to cry.

"My mother, that's why."

"What?"

"Have a seat, Ranger it's a long story." I patted the seat next to me.

"I don't have a lot of time Babe, especially now that your Granny just rocked my world with her detective work."

"Oh, ok, I guess I can tell you later."

"Yes, later now, go pack a bag you are coming with me."

"But, I'm engaged."

"Not for long if I can help it."

"What?."

"Babe!"

"Don't Babe me. I need words!"

Ranger got down on one knee in front of me and took my hand in his.

"How about someone just blew up Rangeman, and I'm not letting you be a target today or another day of your life. I think the only way to protect you is to have you with me."

"Forever?" I asked with tears of happiness.

"Forever and ever." He kissed all the tears away.

**Help Wanted **

Rain fell on Trenton, and on Terri Gillman, her cold, wet hands shook as she was in a hurry to steal license plates from a look-alike vehicle. Her screwdriver slipped and gouged her skin between her thumb and index finger. Blood rushed down her wrist as she pried the slightly rusted plate off of the car, catching it before it fell to the ground, only to have it dig into her already wounded hand-making her cry out in pain.

She attached the new plate to her car, then played go-fish in her purse for keys to the office door. Terri inserted the key in the door, but the tumbler was stuck. Precious time was wasted while she was rocking the key back and forth, working the lock open and leaving smudges of blood on the door frame. When the lock opened, the mob princess rushed inside and shut off the alarm. Carelessly she threw her purse on her desk where it promptly fell over, its contents spilling out. Terri made her way to the bathroom at the back of the office where she began washing her wounded hand. The bright red blood had dripped on the floor, it smudged the switch plate and her white designer blouse was plastered to her making it see-through. After washing out the wound she disinfected it with alcohol she found in the under the sink cabinet. Her body shook from being cold, and her hand had not quit bleeding even though she had tried to apply heavy pressure to the wound.

Joe Morelli approached the storefront of Gilliam Property & Holdings with his peacemaker in his hands. The office was dark all but a security light in the back of the room, no signs of Terri. He stood and cursed at the keys in the door lock. Splotches of blood stained the casing of the front door and the entryway of the business. He took the time to holster his gun, then took out a handkerchief and used it to open the door to the office. He used his phone as a flashlight and followed the blood drops to a desk where keys and burner cell lay. Joe checked his surroundings then took the time to shoot a quick text to Eddy saying where he was and that he had a rescue request from an informant. He called out for Terri but got no answer then sent her a text. The phone on the desk vibrated, confirming that it was indeed Terri's.

A rustling from the back of the office caught his attention. He pocketed his phone and drew his weapon. He continued to the back of the office, where he found Terri standing in an open bathroom doorway. She was hunched over a porcelain sink with blood staining her shirt and fresh tear tracks on her face. He holstered his gun and cleared his throat, making Terri spin towards him.

"You scared the crap out me."

"I could say the same." He approached her.

"You've been leaving blood tracks from the sidewalk. Care to share why?"

"It's nothing but my own stupidity."

He stretched his hand out, "Let me take a look at that. What happened to you?"

She didn't answer him.

"Terri? I'm not going to hurt you."

She gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"Physically." He added.

She shifted to make room for Joe. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her the one arm friend hug. "It's going to be ok."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that."

"I'm here to help. It's late. I'm tired. I left my crime scene early to come to check on you because you are important to me; you have always been and will always be important."

She shook her head, "Is that what you tell Stephanie? Joe, you are getting married! I can't be a priority. EVER. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"I think you'd find she's a very fair person. I'm not sure she would understand the mob thing. She would understand why you want out."

He took her wounded hand in his and examined it. "You need stitches, maybe a little more than that."

"I can't go to the hospital. This is my only chance to get away, and I stole someone's plates."

"Just in case I didn't come?" Joe looked disappointed.

"Come on. You are going to the hospital whether you want to go or not."

He pulled a wad of paper towels from the dispenser and wrapped her hand with them, and applied pressure to the wound.

Soon she was sitting in a desk chair.

"Are you like this with Stephanie?"

"Like what?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"I think Stephanie bailed on me."

"WHAT?"

"Let's go. You've lost a fair amount of blood."

"I want to know about Stephanie?"

"She's not communicating with me. I think she's having second thoughts."

Joe took the Glock out of her handbag.

"Is it clean?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

He engaged the safety and slid the gun in the back of his waistband. He pucked up her hand. She had bled through the paper towels.

"You've nicked a vein or something. The only problem is you can't go in that shirt."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" She looked down.

"The rain made it see-through, and your shivering." He shrugged off his flannel shirt leaving him in a plain black stretchy t-shirt, then he removed it. Noone could deny that Joe was a well-built male even if he had a fair amount of chest hair. Embarrassment colored her cheeks sightly. "Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Come on. I'll help you take it off." He started by unbuttoning her blouse.

"Your kinda bossy."

"You like bossy." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

He said nothing else just continued until her shirt was off; then, his shirt and helped her into it.

"This is huge for you."

"Who cares its warm!"

He put his outer flannel on and buttoned it except for the top two buttons. He picked up Terri's purse, then held an arm out for her. He didn't need to tell her they should stroll out of the office like lovers to avoid attention. He didn't need to say she was wobbly on her feet, she knew instinctively. They made it to the car without a word. He helped her inside his SUV then buckled her in.

"No napping, tell me what happened to make you call me?"

"Honestly, Joe, I don't know anymore ever since my Dad got re-married two years ago he's changed. He started off buying lots of property and then committing arson. Then his contacts started changing. To be truthful, he left me out of the loop. I think it has to do with the new wife. I just handled the paperwork on all the property leases and rentals we hardly have any clients left."

"Are you willing to testify against him should it come to that?"

"No, I'm not. I was hoping just to slide under cover of Rangeman. I was hoping that later down the line, I could seduce Ranger and use him for protection."

"Terri, you need to know one thing about Ranger, he doesn't sleep around. I thought for a long time he did. He doesn't, and I've only known him to sleep with one person in the past fifteen years."

"Who?"

Joe looked her in the eye.

"Stephanie. A few years ago, I caught them in Hawaii."

"She cheated on you? And you still want to marry her?"

"I'm not the best human Terri. I've never asked for a label in her life. I never told her I'd stay monogamous with her until we became engaged."

"You are a rat, a dirty rat, and so is she!"

"She knew and understood, and so did I. I guess I deserve it if my wedding falls apart on me."

"I'm sorry, Joe, I had no idea."

"As I said before, It's my bad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! This short chapter is brought to you by the fifth week of the coronavirus quarantine. Enjoy!. As always, my regards to Empress Evanovich and not making any money! Oh, and I recently heavily edited every chapter with heavy edits on twelve, no major changes just hoping to make the story better. As always, it's dedicated to my hubby and my homegirls at Trashy Books.**

**Chapter 13**

**Uncomfortable.**

The E.R. was quiet. Nobody was in the waiting room when he walked in with an out cold Terri in his arms. Joe was worried. Her skin was cold to the touch. She had lost a bit of weight since he had last seen her, he noticed her pants were a bit baggy on her. She seemed so fragile. They were motioned back to the emergency bay by Stephanie's cousin Gloria.

Gloria gestured for Joe to put her on the first bed they came too.

"What happened to her?"

"She cut her hand on her license plate."

Gloria raised her eyebrows.

Joe gently laid Terri on the gurney. Gloria pulled the privacy curtain, even though they were alone. Gloria pointed to the bloodstain on Joe's shirt.

"She won't quit bleeding. She passed out on the way over."

"How long ago?"

"I'm guessing she was about 35 to 40 minutes ago."

"Have you tried to wake her up?"

"Yes, several times." Joe ran his hand through his hair, giving him a worried look.

"How long has she been out cold?"

"Under 10 minutes."

"I'll need to clean up her hand and call the doctor back from break. Joe, your not family. You'll need to go wait outside."

"Why? Nobody is here."

"Rules are rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken." He said and added his lady killer smile.

"That won't work with me, Joe, you are marrying my cousin."

"Look, Gloria, she is trying to leave her family. If I leave, she will be unprotected. I could pull the cop and witness routine on you."

"I could call my cousin." she bantered back.

"I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Fine, nobody is here, but I'm not going to lie to Stephanie if she asks me about this."

"Deal."

Gloria bustled back to the nurses' station, and Joe could hear her page the doctor. Joe sputtered an explicative, then took out his cell and called Ranger.

**I'll take Come to Jesus Moments for 10,000 Alex**

Ranger's lips were warm from kissing Stephanie. He had just buckled her seat belt and shut her car door when his phone rang. The caller I.D. said, Morelli.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He could not stand outside his S.U.V. and gabfest with Joe. He got in and looked at Stephanie and whispered, "I need to take this." Ranger knew it was time for 100% honesty. He flashed the caller I.D. towards Stephanie. Her eyes instantly looked guilty, and she shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk to him. He acknowledged her with a nod.

Ranger answered with a tierce, "Go."

"This is Joe"

"I know. What do you want?"

Stephanie leaned over to hear the conversation Ranger didn't mind that she was eavesdropping.

"I need a favor."

Ranger looked at Stephanie.

"I'm having a busy night if you recall."

"I know it could not come at a worse time."

"What do you want money? A Car? Out of the country?"

"Hire Gilliam."

"That's not a good conversation topic at this moment," Ranger replied.

"Is she there?"

"Yes."

"Can she hear?"

"Last I checked"

"Terri wants to leave the family."

"What do you want?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you think Terri is on the up and up?"

"I have no questions about her intentions."

"What are your intentions?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you messing around with her?"

"No."

"Have you?"

"That is none of your God..."

Stephanie Whispered in Ranger's ear. "It's not a fair question. Terri and Joe were high school sweethearts until he joined the Navy." Ranger nodded.

"Listen, Joe. I'm in the middle of a shit storm. I don't have much to work with. I don't know if that would make her a target or not. I don't feel like endangering another life tonight. Just to make things fun, you should know Gillimans Father is behind a lot of crap going on here in Trenton he's under insurance fraud investigation by the T.F.D."

"You don't say?"

"Let's call it an almost reliable source."

"She needs a place to crash and a ride out of town."

"Do I look like Santa? Because its not my life ambition to make things easy for you."

"I'd like to talk to Steph too."

"Why don't you ask me to walk on water while I'm at it?"

"Well?" Morelli said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you can use a safe house. No. you can't talk to Stephanie. Maybe in the morning."

"We are at St. Francis I'll text you when she is stitched up."

"You didn't tell me she was hurt."

"She cut her hand up pretty bad. Nobody to blame but me for not getting to her in time."

"You rescued her?"

"Sorta."

"Finally, have something in common; we are both in a waist-high shit storm." Ranger hung up.

"You need to talk to him."Ranger said

"I think it should be in person, not over the phone."

"You do realize he is with his ex-girlfriend?" He said incredulously.

"Yes, and I'm not even mad about it." She smiled

"Guess who's coming to dinner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's going to be staying at my house, and so are you the only difference is at the end of the night you will be in my bed, not his."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Revelations and encounters.**

Another Quarantine quality chapter. If you haven't guessed we are nearing the end of this story. How many chapters to go you ask? I'm not sure maybe three or five. Lol. So do y'all want an epilog or just an ending? Who do you want the killer to be? Will Ranger start a new Rangeman? Will anyone wear Grandma Edmas dress? Let me know what you would like to see in the comments. As always I dedicate this to my husband and girlfriends at The Trashy Books group. Evonivch is the Empress in this world and I'm certainly not making money

**Mommy Dearest**

A very nervous Terri Gillam rested on an emergency room gurney cradling her hand. Joe had stepped out of the room to speak with Ranger for some reason. Her cell had rung a few times, but she was trying to ignore it until her Dad's ring tone guilted her to answer. Carefully she slid her legs to the side of the gurney then onto the floor, he stood and walked to the orange visitor's chair in the corner of the room. Rummaging through her purse with one hand wasn't easy. She answered.

"Hi, Dad."

"Bitch! You know better than to be with that cop I'm gonna have your father take you out for this stupid move."

Terri's words froze in her throat; this wasn't her father's voice but her new Stepmothers.

"Well, say something, defend your self, tell me why you are with a cop."

"Thanks for asking about my well being or why I'm in the hospital. Perhaps we are visiting an old classmate? All you need to know is I'm going to be out of here tonight. It won't hurt the family just because I got a ride from an old friend."

"You are so disrespectful to me. Our image matters. Who we are with at all times matters. Morelli is a goody-two-shoes cop. He will ruin our family the first chance he gets."

"Obviously, I don't matter. If I can't seek medical attention. Speaking of my family, how is Dad? Could you pass the phone to him? I'd like to talk to him."

"Like I've told you every time you call, he is to busy to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you say you took his phone and called to belittle me?Â

"One day you're going to pay for talking back to me, you little slut. You are so stupid, didn't you get the memo Morelli is engaged."

"I think you must want Joe since you know so much about him."

"How dare you even suggest I have eyes for another man! Your father is the most important man in the world to me. Your so vicious and out of control."

"I'm not a money-grubbing whore like you, so I'm ok with that."

Terri hung up. Her hands shook with anger as she turned off her phone. She was cold and light-headed; it wasn't a great combination for someone who had just lost blood. She wanted to lay back down, but the nurse had raised the bed, so she wasn't quite tall enough to get back into it. Nausea and dizziness plagued her, she attempted to sit in the visitor's chair but missed and ended up falling to the floor. She managed to be between the chair and bed. Again she tried to get up accidentally putting pressure on her hurt hand and failed. She put her throbbing hand in her lap and discovered it had bled through the new pressure bandage the nurse had applied less than twenty minutes ago. She pulled the cord that was attached to the hospital call button until it fell off the bed. She pushed the nurse button. It was time for some help in more ways than one.

**Fried Chicken & Bee**r

Tank meant Lula at her car. She powered down the window, and he greeted her with soft lips upon hers. Tank took charge of the kiss pressing her back into the headrest.Â

"Thank you for a second chance." He gave Lula a loving look.Â

"It wasn't like this before." She said.

"I was too self-involved with what was going on in my world to slow down and noticed that you were the best thing that ever happened to me." Tank said to her.

"It's ok. I might have been a tad pushy."

Tank smiled and laughed. "You don't say? Come on, woman, get outta that car! The smell of that chicken is driving me nuts. Let's go in. I'd like to take you inside and forget about the chicken and have my way with you, but seeing as you have a house full of men, you probably wouldn't be comfortable with that."

"You Gotta be kidding, right? I'm comfortable with you any time of the day or night room full of men or not because you're the only man for me."Â

"I know I asked you two days ago, but will you reconsider coming with me? I don't want to wait another day. Let's never be apart again."

"Ah, Tank, I have a side project. It's important to me, and it will be important to you. It's a surprise but the best kind, it's not selfish, it's for us. As soon as I'm done, I'll join you."

"Ok. It better be a good surprise."

Lula dutifully rolled up her window. Tank opened her door and helped her carry in the food.

As they approach Lula's apartment, no one would ever know that approximately 15 men were inside. Lula opened the door to a 1980s sitcom. Everyone yelled out Lula!

The men started clearing paperwork off of the dining room table without being asked. Tank took the food out of the plastic bags and sorted them around the table buffet style. Lula went to the kitchen for silverware, paper plates, and drinks.Â Â

"Where is Ranger?" She asked.

"He said he had some business to take care of." Replied Hal.

"I'm guessing were guessing he went to see Stephanie Plum." Said Tank. "She'd be the next target on the list."

"Maybe he went to check on his parents? Isn't his Abuela here as well? Said a worried face Hall.

"We just came for his Mom's plus she is about a forty-minute drive from here, he would have gone for the night if that was the case." Tank said.Â

Lula cleared her throat for attention. "Since Ranger ain't here, I have beer in the frig, one to a customer, please." Lulas said. Tank continued on in her place. "Let's eat, ladies first."

**Sealed with a kiss**

Tonight Ranger was driving his GMC four-door, double cab. He parked in front of Saint Francis Hospital E.R. leaving the diesel engine to idle loudly in the portico area. He looked over at Stephanie.

"I know this will be emotionally uncomfortable for you. I wish I still had a safe house in the area I could send them too."

He took her hand and scooted close to her. She showed no objection. "I know I'm asking a lot when I've given you so little. Stephanie, you're my world, and you have been for a long time. I was too selfish and too stupid to let love be the catalyst for our happiness.

In the past, I said my life doesn't lend itself to relationships, and that was true. My job wasn't designed for family life. Now Rangeman is gone, that life is in my past. I'm not offering you 20 kids and a house on the hill. I am offering you my love, my devotion on the condition that we make this official. I don't care if that's a chapel in Vegas or a big wedding here in the burg. I vow to you to make you first in my life over everything on this earth. I want something in return though I'd like you to take his ring off your finger before you go to bed with me tonight. Will you?"

Stephanie leaned in and kissed him. "Yes."

"For an exceedingly quiet man, you have said a lot. Joe will always have a special place in my heart, but it is over between us. I find it annoying that he's here with Terri. I want you to know I'm not coming to you because I feel alone or that he's a cheater, I'm in love with you, Ranger, I always have been.Â

Ranger kissed Stephanie on the lips and left.


	15. Chapter 15

15

**House calls**

It was a dark and rainy when Father Forde parked his vow of poverty car in the reserved parking for clergy at the hospital. He made his way around a monster truck parked at the entrance hoping not to be seen by many people. While he usually visited parishioners in the hospital, it wasn't often at this time of day. His mission was for a father who was genuinely concerned for his daughter. He had gotten the call from Mr. Gillam, who is having difficulty navigating a relationship with his new bride and baby girl. All communication has broken down between the three.

He was surprised to see Joe Morelli standing in the waiting room, speaking to Carlos Manoso. Whatever the discussion was, it was serious. Joe's shirt had blood on it, causing him to think of Stephanie Plum; it was easy to see it had been a long night for the detective. Father Forde wanted to ask if everyone was ok but hated to interrupt.

He went over to the nurses' station and asked a nurse to see Miss Terri Gillam and was offered a seat and asked to wait. The nurse disappeared, leaving the registration desk empty.

**Weaving dreams**

Edna had just laid her head on her pillow, her thoughts filled with Leo Lombardi. They had just rolled around on the living room couch, and it had been a pleasure. It was good that Ranger had come to visit Stephanie and taken her away. He had wanted her to join them, but Edna knew that would not be helpful for those two love birds right now. She had promised to stay with Valarie in the morning, and it was convenient so she could give Valarie back all that baby stuff. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, the house phone rang. Edna glanced at her large digital display alarm clock. It had to be something terrible nobody calls this time of night with good news. She made her way to the hall phone picked it up to read the caller I.D. and couldn't she had forgotten her glasses and answered with a bit of trepidation.

"Hello?"

"Edna, this is Marco, you know Leo's neighbor."

"Uh, Hi Marco, is everything ok?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that cop that's engaged to your Granddaughter is with Terri Gilliam in the E.R. at St. Francis."

"My my, how do you know this?"

"Well, my daughter is a nurse down there, and sometimes I take her a cup of coffee on her night break if I'm up. I stopped in, and she was telling me about it."

"I'm shocked. I don't know what to say?"

"Yeah, and that ain't all Angela Morelli showed up and took Joe outside by his ear."

"You don't say."

"Heh, well, I feel loyal to you, Edna you are trying to pass the Burg down to future generations, and I admire you for it."

"Aww, your so sweet Marco, how can I ever repay your kindness?"

"How about a date?"

"Oh my."

Joe was exhausted but glad to see things coming together. He had briefed Ranger about Rangeman and was headed back to Terri when a code sounded off in the emergency area requesting the attending physician on call. He double-timed it only to see Terri on the floor with blood soaking through her bandage, and Gloria was asking him if he could help her get Terri back on the bed. With a nod, he picked up Terri effortlessly, put her on the bed then stood to the side so that Gloria could look her over.

Why the hell was she on the floor? Then he saw her phone on the floor he picked it up and looked at the past calls Dad was at the top of the list. He frowned, not linking that she had answered his call. It meant he knew she was on the move, and she needed him now more than ever.

He took his phone out and texted Ranger

"I need you to dispose of a phone. Terri has a medical emergency going on right now. It's going to be a while before she can leave."

Joe, could you show Father Forde back to Terri's room? She is most likely head for a quick surgery. He looked a Gloria. "Is it that serious?"

"You ask the doctor when he comes back."

Joe passed Terri's phone off to Ranger, and in turn, Ranger handed him a new one. "It's clean said Ranger and has your number programmed in and mine. Tell Terri I'll help her. I'm not sure how but I'll do what I can."

"I appreciate that. Joe said. The plates and the limo belong to Vito (Terri's dad), but the dude shooting up your place was not Vito. It was boosted a week ago from his office."

"Call Tank when you are ready for a ride. He will take her to a safe place. Are you going with her?" Ranger smoothly threw down the gauntlet on Joe's feet.

"I'd like to talk to Stephanie before I do that."

"Go for it, and she's in the truck waiting."

"Did you just set me up?"

"Maybe." Ranger let his loose with his 100watt smile.

"Keep an eye on Terri for me."

"Will do. Joe, this isn't easy for her. She loves you."

"I know."

The glass hospital doors swooshed closed behind him like he was in a Star Trek movie. He could see Stepanie reading her phone in Ranger's big black behemoth.

"Fair maiden, let me abord," Joe said to her. Stephanie was so startled she dropped her phone.

"Do you want to come up or have me come down?"

"I'll come up, scoot over." She opened the door and hurried over to the driver's seat.

"Wow, nice rig." He said in pure man envy.

"How's Terri?"

"Going back for some exploratory surgery, she should be ok."

"I owe you an apology. I've been avoiding you."

"Want to tell me why Cupcake?"

"After I visited with Father Forde, I know I don't love you enough."

"I know you love me. You show me in many different ways, your loyalty for one."

"He asked me how many kids we wanted. Was I going to work? Who would empty the dishwasher, take out the trash, mow the lawn? I couldn't answer him. We never talked about life like that!"

"I hoped you would want more kids after the first one, and you know I don't want you to work, and all the other things don't matter."

"I guess I did know about working, I hoped you would reconsider after a while."

"You can't chase criminals if you're a Mommy Steph."

"That's a very sexist thing to say, I know it's not ideal, but it is what I'm good at."

"Being nosey is what you're good at; he joked. I think I'm ready to get married, but your not."

"I'm not sure about that. I'm not sure about anything except I'm not ready." She took the ring off her finger, and Teardrops ran down her face as she took Joe's hand and folded his fingers around the ring.

"You're not the only one at fault I was pushing you, and I admit we should have talked things out."

"Don't take all the blame. My Mother is at fault for being manipulative as well. She got drunk one night and told me she threw away all my birth control pills and was tracking my period, little did she know we were abstaining. I'm not sure I can repair my relationship with her."

"Is that why your parents went away?"

"Yes, she went on a silent retreat to reflect; it was Father Ford's ideal."

Ranger opened the truck door. "I'm sorry to interrupt Vito just walked into the hospital."

Joe kissed Stephanie on the lips "I love you always will. It's terrible timing, but I need to go protect Terri from her Dad. We will talk more later. Ranger is going to take you to my place. I doubt anyone will look for him there."

"Do you think Vito would hurt her?"

"No, or I didn't until he got remarried."

"Why do you say that?"

"Your such a Cupcake! Don't you know who he married?"

"Would I be askin if I knew?"

"Joyce Barnhardt."

"No! She's the same age!"

"Gotta go." He jumped down to the ground and started to shut the door.

"Wait, you can't drop that bomb and leave!"


	16. Chapter 16

16 Romeo's demise

**Truth hurts**

Joe found himself in a long conversation with Vito. Terri's Father didn't know she wanted to leave the family, or he was lying. Joe would never know if he was truthful and remembered that he was talking to a mobster. Joe elaborated on the relationship between Joyce and Terri. He made it clear that Vito needed to speak with his daughter. It had come as a considerable surprise when Vito asked him if he was involved with Terri. After his honest answer of "No," Vito told him Terri was in love with him and always had been since high school. Joe could tell Vito hadn't wanted to give but loved his daughter enough to sway him towards a relationship with her or for more devious purposes. Vito wasn't happy when Joe said he didn't know what the future held for himself. He did tell him Stephanie had just broken up with him.

Joe went home. He was tuckered out when he arrived home. He was surprised Ranger's big black truck was not parked at the curb. He entered through his back kitchen door, throwing his keys and wallet and phone on the new granite countertops he had installed two years ago. He could still smell the BLT he made for breakfast yesterday. Stephanie sat at the new dining room suit looking at the plane tickets, the prenatal vitamins, the pamphlet on the new furniture. She was pale and looked exhausted and pissed off.

"Hi." She greeted. "You look tired, how long has it been since you had some rest?"

"Oh, about twenty-four. You hungry want something to eat?"

She shook her head, no.

"Donuts are in the oven. Where is Bob?"

"Mooch has him."

"Ranger had to go help secure the building. I took a nap on the couch. I hope you don't mind."

"You know I don't mind." He said with irritation.

"How's Terri?"

"She's ok, they applied a tunicate, and she quit bleeding. Come to find out she is anemic. They want to watch her for a little bit. She wanted to deny treatment, but Vito asked her to stay, and she did."

"The Vito veto," Stephanie said with humor.

The temperature shifted in the room, going from friendly to unsure.

"When did you get rid of the table? She didn't give him a chance to respond when she asked. "Why did you get a table and hutch?"

Joe was a smart man; he didn't offer up any unneeded information.

"I bought it for you so it would feel more like a home than a pool hall. I admit it was not a good ideal. In hindsight, I was trying to ease the way. I also had the thought that both of our Mothers are getting any younger. I figured it was only a matter of time before we started having holidays at our house."

"I'd love to rip you one, but that was most thoughtful. What were the tickets for?"

"Vegas, I was going to ask you if you wanted to elope. I know you were struggling with the wedding plans."

"And the prenatal vitamins?"

"Figure it out for yourself, Stephanie," Joe answered with gritted teeth. "I won't lie to you I had hoped we would elope come home and start a family."

"When were we going to talk about all this? Why do all of it yourself? Joe, I'm at a loss here. If I hadn't already broken up with you, I'd be running out the door screaming!"

"I won't apologize for what I want, Stephanie."

Stephanie stared at the brochure to the table. "The Howard" set was made from reclaimed wood with echo friendly stain and protectant, and it met universal sustainability standards. It reminded her of a long table at a restaurant.

Joe came over and sat down beside her.

Stephanie swallowed, and her eyes clouded with tears. "I could never promise you this life, Joe. I'm not Suzzie homemaker. It would have never worked out."

He put his arm around her. "I know that now." He kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be ok, Steph, you'll see no matter where life takes us even if it's on different paths, you will always have a place in my heart. I'm sorry about the house. I had hoped you wouldn't see all my improvements. I was trying to rush home and hide a few of them, but Vito wanted to talk to me, and he had a lot to say."

"What else did you do that you wanted to hide?"

"Oh, I decorated the bedroom and umm painted the spare bedroom."

"Joe, are you sure your not pregnant? Your nesting." She laughed.

"I really thought I was making things more simple, we could have slipped off this weekend got married, and nobody would need to know. The best part was we didn't need to tell anyone. I thought you wouldn't be so nervous about getting married."

Stephanie could tell at the inflection in his voice a life with Joe was still on the table. She hurt for him and would always miss his love. It was time to move on.

Ranger always had perfect timing; it's how Stephanie found her way out of an awkward conversation with Joe. Apparently, Grandma was able to get Ranger's cell number through the Shady Pines Elder Reconnaissance Mafia. In a short ten minute drive, Ranger had pulled up in the driveway of my parent's home. It seemed weird not seeing my Mom at the door waiting for me to come inside.

"Is Big Blue still in the back garage? Do you mind if I check to see if the garage is secure?" Ranger asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out. I seriously doubt that anything could take out that car, though."

"Does your sister have room to park your parents Buick at her place?"

"Not really just street parking. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm worried about the attack on Rangeman and the lengths they might go to, to reach me."

"Oh. Dad told me to use the car while they were gone. I think he might have given it to me, but I want him to clarify that before I used it. I'd hate to blow it up if it wasn't mine. We could take it over to Connie's and park it, she has the extra driveway from the half of the house that burnt down beside her."

"That's not bad," Ranger replied. "I hope your car blowing up days are over." Then he crossed himself.

"I've never seen you do that!"

"What? Cross my self?"

"Be sarcastic with me."

"It's a new world Babe, brand new."

"Connie's family is mafia too, so I doubt they would mess with her."

"Another good point. I want your Grandma to come with us, I'm not comfortable leaving her with your sister. She's smart and needs extra attention, and I have a team of men who have had it way to easy for a while."

"You know she will drive us a little crazy, right?"

"Yes I know, I don't want regrets."

"Thank you for that."

"Could I get you and your Grandma pack for about ten days?"

"Sounds good." She smiled at him and the thought of being with him


	17. Chapter 17

17

Grandma opens up the front door. "Are you two coming in, or are you going to sit out in the car and neck all day?"

"On our way!" Stephanie yelled.

"Come inside, I have one more Entenmanns cake left, and we should use it; otherwise, it will go stale." We walked back to the kitchen, sat down at the small table. Grandma cut a coffee cake and laid it in front of us.

"I'd offer ice cream with it, but we finished that off last night."

"Who is we?"

"Oh, S.P.E.R.M."

Ranger choked on his cake. Stephanie didn't miss a beat.

"Any news?"

"Someone has become aware of our organization. Last night someone tried to grab Marco while working in his garage, but he got the upper hand on them. He was a black belt in the Marines."

"Is he ok?"

"Oh, he's fine. He has to take the puppy's to vet now, but it should be just fine."

"They hurt his Puppys?"

"Oh, No. Leo needs to get their teeth cleaned; apparently, human tissue tends to get stuck in their teeth."

"Human tissue? Are you saying the dogs attacked whoever tried to grab him."

Ranger got up and helped himself to a cup of coffee then sat back down.

"They sound like little land sharks." Ranger said.

"No, not at all. Leo got these sweethearts from the police academy; they were all aggressive rejects. They can be real ankle-biters if he gives the command."

"Did he report this?"

"Yes, he did. He also made copies of the police report and sent it to several people so it won't get lost in the shuffle. He left after he packed a go-bag, he's on his way to a secret location. He wants one of them burnt phones and internet access. He intends to let me know when he's settled in.

So the rest of us have plans to be safe. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to stay with Valarie I was going to go stay in a motel with Leo."

Stephanie gasped. "You don't trust Val?"

"I do, but I was worried about being taken, hostage. It has happened before."

Ranger looked at me, "Edna, I'd…"

"Don't you call me Edna you call me Grandma." She pointed at him.

"I hope one day you'll be the man who gives me some decent great-grandchildren. Don't get me wrong I love Valarie's kids, but let's face it two of them be Kloughn's and one thinks she is a horse, the other thinks she's the Virgin Mary reincarnated. I need some kids who want to have fun, play in the cookie dough, eat the cookie dough, and peek in the Christmas presents!"

Stephanie blushed.

"Quit blushing ain't nothing to be ashamed of being in love."

"I didn't say I was in love."

"You don't need to. I can see it, and since you dropped that hundred and eighty pounds, you look a lot happier."

Ranger grinned, then stood, washed his dish and cup, and put them in the kitchen drainer. He turned and collected everyone else dishes and did the same.

"Grandma." He said, "I'd like you to come with Stephanie and me instead of staying with Leo. Why don't you two go pack while I go check on Big Blue and make sure the house is secure."

Grandma looked at Stephanie. "I'm all out of words. I can't believe it. I'm going to stay with Ranger!"

"What should I do with Rex?" Stephanie asked

"Bring him. I like Rex. I'll call Connie to see if she is willing to stow the car away."

"Ranger, could we drop off the baby things at Valerie on the way? They are on the front porch. Valerie called this morning and said she is expecting again, so she will be needing them back."

"She might want to figure out what's causing that," Ranger said under his breath.

"No, kidding." Grandma retorted.

Kloughn's Castle

It was mid-morning when they reached Valarie's house, the school buses had run, all the parents were at work except for the stay at home Mom's. Val wasn't precisely a stay-at-home mom, but she didn't need to be in the rat race. Her youngest two were receiving a morning snack when they arrived. Ranger carried in the totes. Grandma and Stephanie hugged Valarie, congratulating her on the upcoming family addition. Ranger brought in with the first two totes. "Can I put these any place special?" Ranger asked.

"Just inside the door would be great." She said.

"No problem."

"Well, do you have any names picked out? You know my name is kind of pretty you could use it as a middle name Elaine Edna Kloughn. Just think of it, my very own namesake!"

"What would you like, Val, a boy or a girl?" Stephanie asked.

"It's too early for baby talk. I'm only about seven or eight weeks along. Do you think I should call Mom and tell her?"

"I'd wait, she needs some time away from home, and some time away from tippling in the pantry." Grandma tactfully said.

"Well, she wouldn't need anytime away if Steph would just get married."

"You think I'm the cause of Mom's behavior?"

"Well yeah, you refuse to grow up and have a family. It's like your Peter Pan."

"So, I should just buckle down and spit out a few kids, and all will be right with the world?"

"Well yeah. I think that's why Mom went a little nutty."

"You call tracking my period and flushing my birth control pills down the toilet a little nutty? I can't believe you! Don't you want your little sister to be happy? Don't you want me to have a love of a lifetime? Or do you want me to end up pregnant and alone, mooching off Mom while I raise my kids."

Valarie sucked in her breath. "I did not mooch off of Mom! My husband left me! I could not help that!."

"I didn't say that you did. Do you think Joe would continue to be faithful to me? Do you know where Joe is? He's waiting for Terri. Joe doesn't love me, Val, he loves the ideal of me. He loves Terri, or he wouldn't be waiting to help her, he just hasn't stopped to realize what he wants." Stephanie turned to leave. " I love you, Val. I hope someday you see that I should have the chance to live my life as I want."

"Sweetheart, can't you see your sister is just now spreading her wings? She got lost in pleasing everyone around her instead of making a life of her own. It's time for Stephanie to enjoy life for a change, enjoy love, and all the good things that go with it. I wish you were more close to her and could see how unhappy she has been."

"Stephanie is unhappy? I don't understand how can she be unhappy with the most popular man in town?"

"Because she's not in love with him. I think she's in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"Bye, dear. See you soon." Grandma waved and was out the door.

Stephanie made it out to the truck just in time for her emotions to let go. She stood at the passenger door of Ranger's vehicle with a sob escaping her lips; she allowed her feelings to overflow. Ranger wrapped her in his arms.

"You've got to realize she does not know you. She does not understand where you are in life." He kissed the top of her head. "Get in and have a piece of cake."

Who's the blond stranger in chapter one? You're about to find out!

Connie lived in half of a house that burnt down years ago because she liked not hearing her neighbor "do it" every night, she bought out the burnt-out property side and owned a double lot. Connie opened up the front door and waved, in the Burg that was a coffee cake invitation. Ranger parked behind the Buick. Stephanie put some Visine in her eyes to make the redness go away.

"Do you do that often," Ranger asked.

"When I need to."

"That isn't an answer."

"That is all you get." Her eyes stung, so when she looked at Ranger, she was winking.

"Are you winking at me on purpose, or is it the drops?"

"You will never know!"

"I'm going to stay in the car and have some beauty sleep while you see Connie."

"Ok, I'll leave the truck running."

They climbed the stoop to Connie's home, she greeted them with open arms and hugged them.

"It feels like forever, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Stephanie replied.

"It's good to see you two, come on inside."

They all stepped into an eclectic style room that had a little bit of everything going on. An antique rocking chair sat by the window, yet a modern couch was front and center on polished wood floors.

"Have a seat, let me get you something to drink and some coffee cake."

"No thanks, Connie Grandma just did the same a few minutes ago," Stephanie replied.

"Well, how about a bottle of water?"

"Sounds good." Ranger gave in.

"Soooo… Word on the street is you broke up with Morelli. Did ya? Was he sleeping around with Terri as everyone says?"

"Yes, I did, and No, he wasn't sleeping around."

"Did ya get a better offer?" She pointed and winked Ranger.

"I'm doing something that needed to be done. I'm sure Joe didn't love me as he should."

"Good riddance. Joe sure was a cutie but a list bossy for my taste."

Stephanie stated the obvious. "When did you go, blond?"

"The week we closed the office, I thought it would give me a new professional look now that I'm job hunting."

"I like it. It suits you well."

"Well, thanks. I figure it can't hurt. Is it true that Terri was trying to leave the family?"

"Yes. Vito married Joyce. She's been vicious to Terri. At least that's what Joe said." Ranger replied.

Connie raised her eyebrows.

"Joyce Barnhardt? Wow. No wonder she and her Dad had problems. It feels like the old days. We are getting caught up on all the gossip."

"I miss the bonds office in some ways but not in others. I can't go back rolling around trying to cuff F.T.A.'S"

"I was pretty tired of Vinnie but not the paycheck."

"I want to thank you for keeping the Buick. Ranger is worried someone will blow it up." She tossed Connie the keys. "I'm not sure when Mom and Dad will be back, I'll update you at the end of the week."

"Connie, what kind of job are you looking for?" Ranger asked.

"I'm flexible, she said. I want to be more than a piss-ant but not in total control, and I want to stay out of corporate."

"Tank and I are going to look into moving Rangeman. Are you interested? It might be in Kansas City, though. None of my plans are concrete, but I'll have something eventually."

"I'm interested," Connie said and grabbed Ranger for a hug. "Thank you," she said.

Ranger and Stephanie said there good-byes and made their way back to the truck. Grandma was covered in chocolate cake.

"I see you found my Momma's German Chocolate cake," Ranger said with a smile.

"It's ok I only ate of the tree pieces, your Mom must love you! I'm going to need her recipe."

"You might want to save some for Tank." Said, Ranger.

"So that leaves an extra one?" Stephanie chirped in

"Yes, but it will cost you," Ranger added a bit of smolder to his eyes.

"I'll take it!." Stephanie ignored Ranger's innuendo. "Hand over the old cake lady."

"I'm saving it for Tank."

"Uh, huh. Give it up. Ranger can be the guardian of the cake."

**Next time we will visit with Lula and Tank. We will see Joe and Terri as well.**


End file.
